Into the Darkened World
by DeluxeMagnum69
Summary: Visting the gallery on a normal day, 9-year old Ib is sucked into a nightmare. In the gallery, the darkness reigns over everything. Along the way, she meets unexpecting friends that are not human. Garry and Mary are here, but one important key is yet come to escape the darkness. Will Ib and her new friends escape the nightmare? Or will they never see the light again? One OC
1. Chapter 1

**(2/22/13) **

**A/N: Announcement! I think... Never mind, it isn't.**

**Just a little note!**

**Hello and welcome to this story!**

**I am currently working hard on this! The first few chapters aren't the best since this is my first FanFiction.**

**This chapter here is just the scene before Ib is sent into the gallery.**

**I'm not really proud of my writing here, but with out a further a doo-doo, read on!**

* * *

**OLD A/N: Hey, what's up guys? This is Deluxe. Or Magnum. I'm new to the FanFiction community and don't know some words. Like OCC. or was it OOC? Well, I don't know, I need a little help with it. Now, this is my first story. I'm starting from the beginning here so I can include my taste of the story. You'll meet some unexpected characters! :D So I have my own character in here. OC? Yeah OC. I think you'll find him a bit lovable. Yes, a he. Don't worry, it's an Ib x Garry thing. Like I said, this is my first story, so please give me feedback as I took a long time to write this! Now before you rant on how my author's note is long and annoying, thanks for reading this, I appreciate it. Now, for the story! …**

In the early afternoon, under a gray sky… Ib and her parents were on their way to an art gallery…

"Do you remember everything Ib?" Ib's mother asked Ib. "Oh, do you have your handkerchief? You know, the one you got for your birthday? Keep it safe in your pocket, okay,? Don't lose it!

Ib walked into the museum with her parents. A rush of cold, air-conditioned air breezed through her silky brown hair, watering her ruby-red eyes slightly.

"Well, we're here." Ib's mother said. Ib looked up at her mother. Her mother had silky brown hair reaching her shoulders. Ib's hair however, went past her shoulders and stopped in the end of her back.

"This is your first time in an art gallery, right, Ib? We're here today to see an exhibition of works by an artist named Guertena. And they don't have just paintings, but sculptures as well! And all other kinds of amazing creations!" she told Ib.

With a smile, Ib's mother said to her, "I don't doubt that you'll even enjoy it, Ib."

Ib's father turned to both Ib and Ib's mother, "Should we get to the reception desk?" Ib's father was a tall man with brown hair and dark brown eyes. Ib got his facial features from him.

The family walked up to the reception desk and Ib's father began to ask about the schedule and exhibits. Ib looked up and saw white announcement speakers and little black speakers in corners of the museum. Ib heard soft, soothing classical music coming from the speakers.

Ib then asked her mother, "Mom, can I go ahead and look around a bit?"

"Well… Ib's mother started saying. "I don't see a problem with it!", Ib's mother said with a smile. "Just be quiet in the gallery and don't cause the other visitors any trouble now!"

Ib went ahead to go see the main exhibit. Ib saw a large crowd gathered around to see it.

"? of the Deep" was the name. Ib didn't know the first word.

Moving closer, Ib saw that is was a big fish with dark eyes in the dark, blue ocean water. Looking up, she saw a notice and read it. She couldn't make some words out: "Welcome to the World of Guertena. We truly thank you for ? today. We're currently holding an ? for the great artist Weiss Guertena. We hope you deeply enjoy the art of the late Guertena, whose creations carry such mystery and beauty both."

Next to the notice was a very large painting. It consisted of of a red woman scolding a blue child. The seemed blue child seemed to be on a piano. Ib read the plaque next to it and read the name. It was called "A Well Meaning ?" Ib wished that she knew all the works she didn't know.

Ib continued further down the hall and came across a large sculpture of a giant red rose. "? of Spirit the plaque read.

Next to it was a notice. "Beautiful at a glance, but if you get too close, it will ? pain. It can only bloom in ? bodies." Ib didn't know what the words are. Ib examined the sculpture and saw the petals on the ground. Ib had the urge to collect the giant petals and attach them back to the rose sculpture.

Ib shook that urge off and continued down the hall. As she was moving away from the rose sculpture, Ib noticed she almost missed a painting. Ib faced towards it. "The Coughing Man" the plaque read. "It's really simple." Ib thought to herself.

She continued down the hall. Ib saw another painting and another one. It was titled "Selfless Guard". It had a black background and had a white bird flying in the dark night sky. Ib observed that most of these paintings were very simple.

Ib stopped at the first one, "? of ? and Stars" was the title. "It's not that clear…" Ib said to herself. "? Spirit" was the next one. It was very messy. Ib look and squinted hoping to see something. Nothing. Ib saw a man on the next picture and continued on.

"Glass of ?" To Ib, the dark liquid looked like hot chocolate. "Beach ?" "This place looks pretty…" Ib said to herself. The "? Beach" looked very peaceful and calm.

Noticing that she saw all the paintings in the area, Ib proceeded back to the main entrance.

At the main entrance, Ib didn't see her parents.

"They must be looking at the paintings already." Ib thought. Ib went upstairs to explore some more. Ib saw and noticed an exhibit with three statues all the same, but different colored dresses. Red , blue and yellow.

Ib walked up to the exhibit and read the name, "Death of the Individual". The man next to Ib said, "In my opinion, what Guertena is saying here is that 'the individual' lies in one's expression . Which is why the figures don't have heads, see? Don't you think so?"

It seemed that the man wanted to say this to someone, giving that question a little bit of thought. Ib didn't know how to answer that question and just agreed with him.

"I guess so." Ib replied.

The man seemed happy with Ib's answer. He exclaimed in surprise, "Ah, I'm glad you understand! Yes, I'm sure that's it." He turned back to the sculptures and looked at it some more. He had a small smile on his face, a look showed that he understood of the meaning of the exhibit.

Ib moved on to the next exhibit. A white couch with red marks on. It's name was "Reserved Seat".

Ib turned and saw another exhibit. It consisted of a man sleeping, sitting. The man was wearing a dark green hoodie. it was covering his face and hair. He seemed to wear a giant poofy backpack.

Ib looked at the exhibit oddly. "Death of the Individual" and "Reserved Seat" had ropes around it and this one didn't.

Ib searched for a plaque and couldn't find one. Then, the man moved and made a soft noise. Ib was startled and jumped, realizing that the exhibit was actually a bench with a man sitting on it. Ib went past "Death of the Individual" and toward the paintings.

"The Lady Taking the Newspaper" was first. "Really simple like 'The Coughing Man' " Ib said to herself.

On the right, a painting looked like a hanged man with a rope on his foot. Ib couldn't see the title clearly because a strange man with purple hair wearing a ragged dark blue coat was staring at it, intensely.

Ib saw that the man had his thumb under his chin. He was thinking hard about something.

Ib moved quickly by other paintings. "? Towers", "Worry", "? on Table" and "? Diamond"

Ib passed the paintings and one caught her eye. A man was staring at it, admiring it.

"The Lady in Red" the plaque read. The woman had ruby-red eyes and a beautiful smile. "The Lady in Red" was wearing a beautiful red dress, the painting reminded of her mother.

The man next to Ib had a little bit of something to say too. "What a beautiful woman…" the man said. "But I wonder if she was someone real? They say that Guertena didn't typically paint real people."

The next thing the man said had hope and a little hint of desperation. He had a strained face when he said it. "But, there's always a chance, you know? This girl could be out there somewhere… Wow!" The man finished talking and directed his attention back at the painting, his expressed softened a little bit, his face relaxed. He seemed to be glad for that to be out.

Ib continued on to the next painting, "Bitter Fruit". And an odd exhibit caught her eyes. A giant pink ball with swords in it.

Next was "The Taste-Cleansing Tree" a woman nearby muttered something about eating it. The next one was a figure melting into the ground. The next one was a painting, a painting of a cat. A mother and her daughter were admiring it.

The last painting was an eye. "Enlightment" was the name.

She continued down and saw a giant painting. It had many colors on the painting. The plaque read "? World". Ib didn't know what the first word was. The lights flickered.

The classical music slowly downed into silence. Ib got nervous and her palms started to sweat. Ib didn't like the feeling even more as it went quieter.

She wanted to leave quick. She made her way to the main entrance in dead silence and dimmed, flickery darkness.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now! Sorry if this was too boring of Ib making actions and seeing paintings! Just wanted to make a small change in the beginning :D With a new beginning, I'll make it to the end! Yes, I know this isn't much of 'new' but, please be patient and hope you enjoy the upcoming surprises! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Writing this chapter… I was listening to Pewdiepie's Song or Dubstep Remix by DjFortify. It's freaking awesome! It reminds the adventures in his videos! So, yeah, hope you you enjoy the story. I'll keep writing! Hope you review, so I have a reason to write more! *brofist*:D**

At the darkened main entrance, Ib didn't see anyone at the main entrance. Even the man at the reception desk.

Ib hurriedly walked to the art museum's doors and pulled on it. It was locked. As soon as she turned around, a dark steady red liquid dripped slowly from a window.

Ib slowly backed away from the window. From the other window, a shadowy figure banged loudly on the window, which triggered Ib's legs to dart upstairs to the gallery.

Ib went upstairs and banging on the other window darted Ib to the back of the gallery.

After walking to the back of the gallery "Bitter Fruit" had a fruit come off the frame and splatter on the ground.

Ib saw the yellow mush on the ground, as it existed. Ib went up to the mush and touched it. It was real. She took her handkerchief and wiped her finger.

Ib continued down and went to "? World". A blue liquid was slowly leaking from the frame of the painting. After going close to the liquid, Ib heard words bang on the ground. "COME IB" the words spoke clearly, but silently.

Ib heard liquid churning and saw the blue liquid reveal a message. "come down below ib ill show you someplace secret" the blue liquid read.

"What's this message?" Ib questioned herself. "Who is this person?" Ib could ask many questions and would never be answered...

Ib quickly went downstairs, toward the main exhibit."? of the Deep" now had blue footsteps into the painting.

"What… what is this?" Ib questioned herself. "This must be the 'secret', right?"

The giant fish in the painting groaned, and swam deeper into the abyss, a message for Ib to follow.

And Ib jumped into the painting.

The water was bone-chilling and surprisingly, Ib could breathe. Then, everything turned black. Ib opened her eyes and saw a staircase going downstairs.

"This is really creepy…" Ib said to herself. She continued down the stairs and saw two paintings.

Each were identical. They both had rocks, but the backgrounds were different. One was blue, the other, red.

Ib decided to go to the direction of the red painting. Ib saw a light blue door and grabbed the knob and turned it. "It's… It's locked."

Ib saw the painting on the right. it was titled "The ? Fish".

"I don't need to see paintings now!" Ib told herself. Ib went to the entrance she came in.

"What?!" Ib gasped in shock. "The stairs… it's gone!" Ib went up slowly where the staircase used to be. She touched it. It was a solid, black wall.

"This place is strange…" Ib said to herself. The black walls and dark atmosphere added itself to the strangeness.

Ib walked to the other end of the hall. "COME COME COME" was greeted to Ib as she went in the hallway. Ib began to sweat a little. She was very nervous of what was waiting for her.

At the end of a hall was a small brown table and a red rose. Not just any red rose, but a gorgeous, beautiful red rose.

"Wow… pretty!" Ib said as she grabbed the red rose. Ib carefully had the rose in her small hands. She was admiring it. It looked too beautiful to be real…

Ib looked up and saw a door behind the small table. Ib slowly moved the table out of the way and grabbed the doorknob.

"Hmm, it's unlocked!" Ib proceeded and went inside.

Inside, was a room, in the room was a painting. Ib couldn't help but notice a painting. It was one painting, but it was unique. Even though she saw fruit fall out of one, this painting was a bit eerily unique.

It was a woman with teal hair and a smiling face. The hair was creeping out of the frame outside into the world.

Ib saw a small notice and began to read it to herself. "When the rose ?s so will you ? away".

Once reading the notice, Ib felt something hard and small beneath her shoe. A key! A light blue key! "The locked door!" Ib said to herself, she knew what to do.

Ib turned back to the door and heard a rustle behind her. "The painting changed…" Ib said very quietly.

And it was. What now was a smiling face was a very disturbing smile with eyes open, the eyes itself moved when Ib moved. Ib shuddered at it and quickly moved out the room.

Ib, now out of the room, proceeded toward the light blue door. In the hallway that was read "COME" now was plastered "THIEF" everywhere.

As soon she read the word, Ib heard "THIEF" scream within the halls. Ib ran to the direction of the blue door, thinking, "What did I steal?"

"THIEF" still echoed until Ib placed the key in the keyhole. Ib opened the door and went inside.

In the new room, Ib observed it was green. A small hallway on her left and four paintings of bugs ahead of her. Ib's eyes now went to a small black figure on the ground. Looking closer, it was an ant, a size of a small gluestick.

"Hey there!" the ant said. "How ya doin?"

"Not well…" Ib replied truthfully. "Huh…" the ant said, trying to say something.

"You know there's more rooms than this place." a dark voice croaked unexpectedly.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! I was writing my other future chapters HARD! Now, Nothing new... Yet. Now, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright! I couldn't sleep and started to continue to type this! Starting at 6:00am, I finished this at 9:19am to be exact :D I'm not tired at all. xD I listened to Flo Rida's Whistle and The Double Rainbow Song as I typed this. And Pewdiepie's dubstep remix. :) This took a lot of time :D Now, unexpected characters! DUN DUN DUUUN! Now, enjoy!**

The ant looked up slowly and said "Just… shut your mouth!"

Ib looked up and saw a big black spider, twice as big compared to the small ant, slowly progressing to the ground.

"I have fangs or pincers, for your information. the spider said to the ant. "And why didn't you say anything?" the dark voice of the spider said again.

"It's… just… you know…" the ant said quietly.

"No, I do not know, enlighten me."

"Just forget it!" the ant huffed.

"Okay." the spider said again. Now on the ground next to the ant.

"You always barge in" the ant said loudly.

"How do I 'barge' in?" the spider said, still calm.

Ib knew that the spider and the ant fought a lot. Like siblings.

"You know there's monsters here. We rarely get out of here." the spider continued.

"Are you two fighting again?" a soothing voice came from nowhere.

"No." the spider and ant said at the same time.

"I know you both are." the voice said, giggling. Ib saw a beautiful black butterfly descending down to the ant and spider.

"Now say 'sorry' to each other." the gentle voice said to both the ant and spider.

The ant and spider looked at each other and Ib heard soft "sorry" from both the ant and spider. The butterfly was a bit smaller than the spider, but much larger than the ant. Ib, knowing that the ant and spider were males, the butterfly had a feminine tone, knowing that the butterfly is a she.

The butterfly turned to Ib and said, "Ah, nice to meet you! I see that you met these little knuckleheads!"

"Little?" the spider said with a bit of an offended tone.

"Knucklehead?" the ant said with the some tone as the spider.

"You see that I'm a butterfly!" the butterfly said, ignoring the offended ant and spider.

"So, basically our names are simple! My name is 'Butterfly' !" the butterfly continued.

" 'Spider' " she said, pointing at the spider.

"Um… hello." the spider said, noticing that Ib was staring at him.

"And I'm 'Ant'." The ant jumped in.

"Say, who's this?" a voice buzzed.

Ib looked up and saw a bee slightly smaller than the butterfly, hovering above the group.

"I'm… I'm Ib said, startled. Ib now saw four bugs staring at Ib.

Ib looked up and noticed four paintings. A ladybug, a bee, a butterfly and a spider.

"A ladybug?" Ib questioned herself.

"Ah, you must be looking for me!" a soft voice came.

A Ladybug came out from the ceiling and landed on the ground, next to the bee.

"Wait… five bugs… four paintings?" Ib saw that Ant was missing a painting.

"Well, I'm guessing that you know my name!" the ladybug said, with a feminine tone.

"And mine too!" the bee joined in.

"It's Ladybug… and Bee, right?" Ib answered.

"You got it right!" Ladybug replied happily.

"Yep-pers!" Bee agreed.

"Well, nice to meet you!" Ib said to the five bugs. Ib then heard multiple responses of the insects and the arachnid.

"Now, back to what I was saying…" Ant said. "With the introductions at hand Ib, I need your help."

"Okay, what is it?" Ib said smiling.

"You see that I don't have my painting here…" Ant stated. "My painting is a bit far away, and I can't get it…" "Yes, WE can't…" Spider said.

"And we need you to get it." Ant said. "Will you do it for me? It's been such a long time since I saw it."

"Of course, Ant" Ib replied.

"Why, thank you!" Ant said happily.

"Also, Ib… beware of the edges…" Butterfly warned Ib, pointing at the small hallway.

Ib looked back at the group of bugs and said, "I'll be back soon!" "Well, standing there won't help anyone!" Ant's small voice said, with a bit of a mischievous playful tone.

Ib then saw a notice before the hallway, "Beware of Edges" it read.

"I wonder what that means…" Ib assured herself.

Walking in the hallway, a dark black hands spurted out of the wall out of nowhere and hit Ib unexpectedly. Ib got knocked to the ground and sat up. A rush of pain started to fade in and fade out.

Now startled, started intensely at the black hand above her. "Beware of edges… I see what it means…" Ib said, shaking a little and grabbed her arm softly, nursing it. She stood up, shaking and continued down the narrow hall, more hands reached out, but none successful.

Ib reached at the end of the hall. Gasping for a bit of air. Ib sat herself down, placing her back on a wall. Ib looked in her skirt pocket and held out the red rose. One petal fell down slowly.

"The rose!" Ib exclaimed. "So, the… my rose is connected with myself? Yeah, I think that's it."

Ib then shuddered at the thought what would happen if all the petals fell off. Ib shook that off and looked up.

An ant painting! Ib noticed a green door right next to it.

"It's locked." Ib said, her hand getting off the door knob. Ib easily unhooked the picture and started to go back to her new friends.

After passing the narrow hall, Ib saw Ant waiting there patiently.

"You… You got it!" Ant exclaimed.

"Of course I did." Ib said smiling. Ib felt a very warm smile from Ant, even though he was very tiny.

"Th… Thank you!" Ant stuttered. "I'm lost for words!"

Ib placed the painting's bottom and on the floor, Ib's hand supporting the right side of the painting on it's top so that Ant could see it clearly. "It's beautiful…" Ant said softly.

"Hey, nice picture." a dark voice came.

It was Spider. His dark body blended perfectly with the unusual black ceiling. Ib observed that the walls and doors were the same color, sometimes, the walls were black. The floors were black and the ceiling too.

Spider, now on the green wall, angled his eight-eyed head to the painting.

"But, mine's better." he said pointing to his painting. The paintings looked like the bugs did. The fine detail of Butterfly's painting matched herself and Ladybug's red shell, along with Bee's fine detail of his furry body.

"Of course you think it's the best, it's your own." Ant responded.

"Not of that, but a true fact." Spider announced. "Look guys, Ant got his painting back."

All the bugs came out; Ladybug, Bee and Butterfly.

"Ant's painting is just like ours!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Well, if it wasn't Ant here would be 'special' " Spider remarked.

"Oh, aren't I special?" Ant replied.

"No." Spider simply said.

A few minutes passed by of compliments of Ant's painting and conversations between everyone. Ant's painting, now on the ground, Ant looked at it.

"It's so beautiful…" Ant's voice said softly.

"We're all beautiful in our own little ways." Butterfly replied.

"Hey, Ib you need to get out of here, right?" Ant asked Ib.

"Yeah, I do." "I noticed that you aren't around here." Ant responded. "Here, take my painting, I think you'll find it useful."

"Thank you, Ant." Ib said, with a small smile.

"Don't thank me, thank you!" Ant said.

"Yes, thank you for getting the painting because Ant here was complaining about it!" Bee buzzed.

"Look, Bee, I wasn't complaining about it!" Ant said.

"You're right." Spider replied. "You were whining about it."

"Thanks, Spider! You're right, I wasn't complaining, I was… Hey!" Ant said, noticing Spider's response.

"There a door there." Bee said, pointing his antenna in the direction of another hallway.

"Thanks, Bee." Ib replied.

"Good luck." Butterfly said.

Ib picked up Ant's painting and went toward the direction of Bee's antennae.

"Why did you give Ib your painting, Ant? It's your most prized possession!" Spider asked to Ant, now that Ib was out of earshot. "

I just have a feeling I don't need it anymore…" Ant replied to Spider.

"Well… Like they say, 'Do what your heart says to you.' " Spider replied.

"Huh, where did you hear that Spider?" Ant questioned Spider.

"I don't know… But it seems right…

**A/N: Huh, huh? Do you like it? :D Do you like the unexpected? Yeah, so I got the idea of the four paintings of the bugs in my head! Heheh, ingenious. Do you know that 'Heheh' is wrong and its autocorrected to 'Heehaw' ? And that 'ground' spelled wrong changes to 'groin' ? My story would've been messed up… Well, see you next time! *brofist***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright then! THE EPIC STORY CONTINUES! :D (CAPS ON FOR A REASON!) How do you like it so far? I love getting reviews! I love it how you guys enjoy them! I'll happily write more for you! If you say I should make it longer, I'll make it longer! If you say I should delete this and gave me the finger… Well, you'll receive something a bit different… :D And thanks to 'xxpinkblinkxx', 'Flowersofdoom13', 'karool', and 'Exorcise-Dono' for reviewing! I love reading how my story is going so far! Even if you don't like it, at least motivate me so I can write more! :D**

**Well, any ho, THE EPIC STORY CONTINUES! *EPIC BROFIST* :D**

Ib heard scurrying of the bugs on the walls and became silent really quick. "I'm sure going to miss them…" Ib said softly to herself. Ib saw a row of paintings of a life cycle of a butterfly. "Prologue", "Chapter 1", "Chapter 2" and " Final Chapter". Butterfly to be exact. Her beautiful black wings shined through each paintings.

Ib reached at the end of the hall and came across a green door. It was unlocked. Upon going in the room, a fissure cut off the middle of the room. "Ah, the painting!" Ib exclaimed. She put Ant's painting down to make a small bridge. "I hope this holds me…" Ib steadied herself and slowly made across the painting. A small squish was heard. Ib turned around and saw the poor ant in the painting squished, bloody red. It was a very odd sight. Only small tears got in the rest of the painting and Ib continued into another room.

The room was the same green, but a lot smaller. Looking into a wall, a painting titled "Epilogue" showed a spider capturing a butterfly. Not just any ordinary spider and butterfly, but Spider and Butterfly that Ib just met. The big black spider eating a gorgeous black butterfly… Ib made a small frown as she saw a painting. "How ironic… Spider and Butterfly are good friends…"

Ib looked around the room and saw a headless mannequin wearing a red dress, one of Guertena's works. And a small green key, right in front of the headless mannequin. "What an odd place for a mannequin…" Ib thought to herself.

She took the key and the mannequin started to stutter toward Ib. Surprised, Ib started to back away slowly. Then the mannequin lunged toward Ib and fell down as it did, Ib ran to a corner and started trembling. Ib saw the mannequin slowly get off it's knees and stretched out a hand toward Ib. Being such a small target, the mannequin missed and started to lose it's balance. Ib, scared of what she was witnessing, she started shaking and brought her knees to her chest.

"Where did the damn key go?" the mannequin mumbled. "It's around here somewhere…" "Damn it! I can't see much since I was sleeping!" the mannequin yelled. "Well, I should just rest for now. So my eyesight gets a bit better." the mannequin said, rubbing it's imaginary eyes. The mannequin sat down next to Ib without knowing, just a few centimeters apart.

A few minutes passed as Ib was staring at the mannequin. THe mannequin seemed to be lifeless, even though it was sitting down and the thought of life inside it. Ib got up and slowly went toward the door. Ib successfully went halfway of the hallway before tripping and making a noise.

"Hmm? Hey, you!" the mannequin screamed, "Come back here!" the mannequin started to chase Ib with hands in the air and started to make an odd noise. It was a mixed sound of screaming and absolute anger. Ib zipped out the door, onto the painting and on to the other side. Ib leaned against the wall and stared at the other side. Ib was breathing heavily and was in shock.

As Ib was about to regain her thoughts, the mannequin bursted out of the door and started screaming, "FE FI FO FUM, I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A LITTLE BOTTLE OF RUM!" Ib was now paralyzed with fear as she saw the mannequin advance toward her. "I'm GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHI-" The mannequin was interrupted by falling into the giant fissure in the room.

Ib heard a giant boom and squish as the mannequin fell down. "It… it seems like… like the… paint… painting didn't su… support it…" Ib said, trembling. Ib heard screaming in the hole and that triggered Ib's legs to dart out of the room

Still in fright, Ib still ran passed the paintings of the chapters and bugs and the tight hallway. Ib ran so fast that the hand's couldn't react to Ib's astonishing speed. "Hey, Ib! Come back here!" Ant screamed. "It's futile." Ladybug said. "Well, let's go after her!" Ant screamed back. "Woah. Chill my man, chill." Spider replied to Ant's crazy mood. "We're going!" Ant screamed and started to scurry toward the tight hall.

"Hey, come back!" Butterfly said to Ant. "No!" Ant screamed. Everyone, even Spider was surprised. No one screamed at Butterfly. Ever. "There's no choice…" Spider said to the group. "We have to go." "Alright." Ladybug replied. "Alrighty!" Bee said. "Let's get going!" Butterfly said. "Now, on to our adventure!" Bee declared. "Let's go!"

Bee, Ladybug and Butterfly flew after Ant through the narrow hallway. Spider quickly scurried his eight legs onto the wall, through the paintings of the life cycle and under the green door that Ib ran out of. Spider saw the shredded painting of Ant. "Why… why would Ib do this? Why would she destroy Ant's painting?"

Then a scream was heard in a hole. Spider went to the hole and the scream continued and it suddenly stopped. "I guess Ib had to destroy it so that she wouldn't get killed…" Spider concluded. Spider walked to the edge of the hole and proceeded to walk upside-down, now that he was in the hole. "And now… my spidey-senses kick in." Spider said to himself, as he scurried into the black darkness.

Ib back slammed against the door and slowly went down to sit at the base of the door. Her heart was racing to catch her breath, Ib knew this place was no ordinary place. There's no way her questions are going to be answered. Ib sat at the door, stared at the odd looking wall of feline eyes and pointy ears in front of her. And unknowingly closed her eyes and drifted into a small sleep….

Ant finally reached the door and went under it, only to be greeted by white fabric, going against the door. "That's funny… it's blocked?" Ant questioned himself. Ant went up the white fabric and was greeted by red fabric. "Where am I?" Ant muttered. Then, all of the sudden, the fabrics shifted violently and then trapped Ant inside it. It was very tight, only so that Ant can move a little inside it. Ant scurried toward where he came from. "No… I'm… I'm trapped…" Ant said, in defeat. Now was a barrier of red fabric that went below of the white fabric. "I'll never catch up to Ib… Nev- Wait a second…. Ib was wearing red and whi…" Ant realized he was under Ib's skirt. "Oh… OH NO!" Ant screamed, "I… I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Ant struggled to go under where he came from… Again. "So Ib adjusted her skirt, huh…" Then, if she moves even more… I'll get squished!" Ant realized what would happen. "Oh noes! What will happen to me?!"

Bee, Ladybug and Butterfly reached the door. All three went under the door and was blocked by a soft red barrier. "That's odd…" Butterfly said. "Say, what's this?" Bee's voice was heard a bit faraway. "Oh… it's Ib. She's sleeping." Ladybug discovered that her skirt was the reason of the blocking. Butterfly came out under the door and questioned both Bee and Ladybug,"Wait… if Ib's here… where's Ant?" Bee and Ladybug looked at each other horrified. What did happen to Ant?

**A/N: Yep… You read it… This was a bit short, but a lot of fun! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review your opinions about this! I would like to know! Thanks! :D *EPIC BROFIST* **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry that I couldn't update! I just discovered Highschool of the Dead and other anime! My time was used watching! D';**

**So… About the last chapter… It was a bit messed up D: I don't know how that idea got in my head! But you guys seem to like that twist! Thank you for reviewing everyone! :D Now, with any further a doo-doo, here's the next chapter! :D Forgive me? ;_;**

"Ant! Where are you?" Bee called out.

Nothing but silence.

"This thing is giving me the creeps." Ladybug said, pointing at the feline wall.

"There's nothing we can do. All we can do is wait." Butterfly said. And all three insects nested on Ib's lap and joined into Ib's slumber.

"Hey, guys!" Ant screamed. "Can you hear me?!" No response.

"All I have to do is wait then…" Ant then closed his eyes and slept on the soft cushion of the red and white fabric.

"Argh, it's really dark in here!" Spider thought to himself. Still traveling through the hole, he continued on, not knowing what's going to happen on his journey.

**A few minutes later…**

Ib woke up startled and cautioned her breathing. "Oh… I fell asleep." Ib said to herself. She looked down and saw Bee, Ladybug and Butterfly resting on her lap and smiled.

"So they followed me. I wonder where Spider and Ant is…."

Spider saw a small opening. "What's this?" Spider said, scurrying toward the hole. "It's light!" Spider squeezed through the hole, only realizing that his abdomen was too big. "Damnit… I really need to lose some weight…" Spider then struggled, not noticing a vase under him, read, "Eternal Blessing"…

Ant heard Ib's voice.

"Ib? It's me, Ant! I'm stuck!" Ant yelled. No response. Ant sighed and waited patiently. Again.

"Hey, Bee." Ib said, rubbing his furry abdomen. Ib rubbed her finger up and down Bee.

"Hey… what're doing?" Bee questioned, still asleep. It seems that he wasn't noticing Ib was rubbing him.

"Look, don't do that… Don't touch there…" Bee said, still not knowing Ib. Ib then stopped rubbing.

"Hey…. why did you stop?" Bee said groggily, still asleep.

"Bee, wake up." Ib said, shaking Bee softly.

"Hmm?" Bee woke up to see Ib staring at him.

"Wha… What did I say?" Bee said nervously.

"Nothing much." Ib said smiling.

"O… Okay…" Bee said and walked over to both Ladybug and Butterfly and woke them up.

"Why am I this fat?" Spider said, still struggling.

"Hmm?" Spider saw an odd man with purple hair wearing a dark blue cloak. Spider saw the man screaming toward a door. A few seconds later, he saw a woman wearing a blue dress in a portrait crawling toward the man.

"It's a lot more weird out here than our little room." Spider said, noticing it was more peaceful where he stayed.

After waking Butterfly and Ladybug up, Ib stood up and walked toward a room on her right. "We'll find Ant soon." Ib said to the group of insects hovering near her.

All four of them didn't notice Ant clinging on Ib's skirt, Ant clinging on for his life. Or, the risk of getting hurt badly, since the fall would be about two feet I presume.

Spider than saw the blue woman crawl out afterwards with blue petals behind her. "Hey, you!" Spider called out to the woman. The woman looked up and gave a glare, somehow lustful at the same time.

Her blue eyes pierced Spider's mind, as his body was halfway out the hole. So, Spider just stood still, in shock. The blue lady blinked and had a puzzled look on her face, now seeing a frozen spider above a vase.

"I must be imagining things…" the lady in blue mumbled. And went pass Spider and the vase.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter here! Since school is coming up for me, I need to get ready! I might post once a week! Or 3 times if I'm lucky! Thanks for understanding! *BRO FIST* :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing and ratings! xD I get very happy and excited when someone reviews! So, if you dod come across my story, hope you leave a response! :D Since that chapter was very short, I decided to write another short chapter! :D Enjoy!**

All the three insects hovered near Ib's head. "Now, I think we have to through here." Butterfly said, pointing at the wall with feline eyes and pointy ears.

"But there's no way to go in there…" Ladybug said.

"That's true, but this mark here is a hint to us." Bee said, pointing at a fish-engraved mark on the wall.

"Let's check the rooms first!" Ib said, walking towards the room on the right. All the bugs agreed and went with Ib.

Ant, on the other hand, was clinging on Ib's skirt. Ant's voice couldn't be heard because of the other insects speaking and flying near Ib's head.

"Is… is anyone there?" Ant called out. "Man… They'll pay hard on this one…" Ant finished, fuming.

Ib and the three insects entered a room that was very small, with many objects contacted in the tiny room. There were giant clay statues and mannequins, all collecting dust and being forgotten.

"I see that it's a storage room." Ib said, she then read a sign beside a door, that read 'Storage Room'.

"Nothing much here." Ladybug said, as all the insects clanged to the wall and walked.

"There has to be something here…" Ib said, walking to the fair end of the room, rummaging through boxes.

"Ib watch out!" Bee called out.

Ib quickly looked behind her and saw a clay statue slowly advancing towards her. Ib just stared at it, in surprised. Then, all of the sudden, it tripped, breaking into tiny pieces.

"My warning didn't do much, did it?" Bee said a little embarrassed at what he did.

"No, it's fine, Bee! We all make mistakes and learn from them!" Butterfly said to him in a smile.

"Yeah… You're right!" Bee said.

"Hey, look, there's something in the remains of the statue." Ladybug said, pointing at the remains of it.

Ib looked closer and tripped, on her hands and knees. "Ow…" Ib said, in a bit of pain.

"Wait! Ib stay in that position!" Bee exclaimed.

"Okay… But I don't want to stay in this position too long!" Ib said turning a bit red.

"Bee, what are you doing?" Butterfly said, a bit puzzled.

"Watch this." Bee said, with a small smile. "Here we go!" He lifted up Ib skirt, fluttering up.

Ladybug and Butterfly watched in shock, as they saw Bee lift up the skirt.

"Hey, Bee what are you doing?" Ladybug said, exclaimed in shock.

All of them saw Ib's white panties revealed under the skirt.

"Hey, Bee!" Ib exclaimed, now flustered in crimson red.

All of the sudden, Ant plopped out, impacting on the ground with his head. Amazingly, he was balanced perfectly on his head itself.

Ib quickly covered her skirt with her hands and sat down, very embarrassed of what happened.

Bee started, "Hey, look, it's An-" But was cut off by Butterfly's and Ladybug's legs smacking Bee across his face.

"You NEVER do that to a girl, Bee." Ladybug said, with a raging tone.

"Why is that?" Bee questioned. "All I did was…"

You lifted up Ib's skirt! How weird is that?" Butterfly said to Bee.

"No! I understand that 'skirt' part entirely! It's that Ant here was under there somehow!" Bee exclaimed.

"A likely story." Ladybug said, glaring at Bee.

"You know I'm not like this, Bee, but this has to be done." Butterfly said, stretching her legs.

"What… what are you going to do?" Bee said, walking backwards slowly. He was trembling and cowering down.

"You know what're going to do." Ladybug said.

Yes, you will…" Butterfly chimed in.

"No! Ant's right there! He's there! No…. NOO!" Bee yelled. A barrage of hits impacted Bee continuously.

Only Bee knew of Ant's presence. Ladybug and Butterfly were beating up Bee, while Ib was still recovering from what Bee did. And Ant, still on his head, out cold. Bee, Bee, Bee…. Why did you do that?

After a good beating, Bee laid there, smashed on the ground.

"He really deserved that." Butterfly said, poking Bee, who was on the ground.

"Hey, Ib, are you alright?" Ladybug said, as she flew and landed on Ib's shoulder.

"I.. I don't know." Ib answered, still a bit red.

"You don't know? He lifted up your skirt!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Hey, lookie here, it's Ant!" Butterfly said to Ladybug and Ib.

All three of them saw Ant, out cold.

"Ugh, look, he's drooling." Ladybug said, noticing a small pile of drool, spreading beneath his face.

Ib looked at all the bugs, eyeing them one by one. "Even though they're bugs, they can act like humans." Ib thought. She looked at Bee and Ant over again, smiling. "Boys are always the same isn't it?"

**A/N: And there we go! This a bit of a silly one on my part! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks guys! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! School just started today for me! ;_; I have other stories I have in my mind. I will make a DearS and Kanokon story! :D I'll explain the whole thing in the Author's Note in the first chapter! Watch the anime if you would like to understand the story, it'll help you! I'll explain of the significance for both anime soon! For the people who reviewed and rated, thank you so much! I couldn't send PM messages because I didn't have enough time! I'll make this short and sweet again! I apologize for the short chapters and I'll make a VERY long one later! ^^ Thanks! xD Also, I try to make the chapter names good! But with these short chapters, I need to think harder! xD See ya!**

**(I wrote the notice above on: Tuesday September 4th, 2012. This might be published on September 5th as I need to get school supplies and attend a open locker night. So think this as the A/N above as yesterday!) **

**An extra A/N: (Date: September 5th, 2012.) Well, I'm back! I decided to post yesterday's (presumed) author's note as I'm very lazy! So, yes sorry that this is a short one again. I'll make a longer one soon! xD Thanks! Also, the more you review, the more I want to write more! The ratings don't matter to me! Just the kind support from you guys! Thanks again and here it is! (REVIEW)**

Bee opened his eyes, slowly going in and out of focus.

"Hmm?" Bee said groggily. "Where am I?" He was on his back, squirming.

A flash of Butterfly and Ladybug beating him sent a chill down his spine. He got up and stretched his wings, that were mauled. His body was in bad shape as the beating took a heavy toll on him. But suddenly, his wounds slowly healed and Bee grimaced at the pain.

He looked ahead and saw Ib who had her back against the wall, sitting down. He could make out Butterfly and Ladybug on her shoulders.

Looking around, he saw Ant unconscious on pieces of pottery. Ant, still balanced, had a giant puddle of drool surrounding the big pottery. He was still balanced on his head.

Beside him was an odd figure made of wood. "This is like a tail…" Bee examined. It was. The wooden tail had scales craved onto them and a little knob on the opposite side.

"Ant, wake up." Bee said to Ant, shaking him back and forth on his head. He then heard a gurgle out of Ant's mouth. He also saw bubbles form in his drool.

"Ant." Bee said again.

"Muda… koo-koo shish…" Ant muttered.

Bee then kicked Ant hard. When I mean hard, I mean HARD. Ant flew across the small storage room, smashing against the wall as a small crunch was heard. Ant, now flat as a pancake, was still unconsious. He slowly slid off the wall, next to Ib.

Ant was still knocked out, until Ladybug stepped on him.

"Ow!" Ant quickly got up, still in his flat form. He looked like a roly-poly, but much flatter. "What happened?"

"We'll tell you after you fix yourself up." Butterfly said to Ant.

"You know I don't like to do this…" Ant said softly. Ant grew back to his normal size, like a balloon and his wounds healed slowly. Ib, noticing him wincing at his pain, shockily asked, "You guys can do that?"

Butterfly looked at her and explained it. "Well, I don't know much either. All of us can heal, but it hurts… A lot. That's why we rarely get injured as we don't like to do it. But… if you got hurt, we can't help you…"

**"**I have something, Butterfly!" Ib said, noticing her red rose. She pulled it out, not the best looking, but still healthy. "It seems that if I get hurt, this rose gets hurt… And the other way around too…"

"So, when all the petal falls… Something happens?" Butterfly questioned Ib.

"Yes… I don't want to think about it." Ib said softly, and she looked at her red rose.

"Hey, enough chit-chat! What happened?" Ant said, cutting in, not knowing what Butterfly and Ib talked about.

"I think this happened…" Bee began, and explained his theory…

…

Spider shook it off and refocused what happened. "That lady… where is she?"

Spider still struggled with his body sticking out halfway.

Little did he know that blue petals were in front of him…

**A/N: This one was VERY short. Shorty Mcshort Short. That reminds of the Disney channel. I remember them…**

**Also, in Chapter 4: A New Adventure Begins, the "I'm going to rip your head off" part when the mannequin screams was from Duke Nuke'em. I really don't know much about him, but I might buy the game. xD I won't update much as I'm playing football. I missed practices and asked my counselor if I could join. I'm going to practice soon! ^^ Wish me luck. Next chapter, I'll tell you my age. Be surprised! xD Thanks guys! *BROFIST***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm trying to reach an impossible goal… I have football practice every weekday and in the morning on Saturday… But, this is written before I finished this! A few hours ahead of me! See you on the bottom of the page! :D (Trying to fit one GIANT chapter in one day!)**

"So that's what happened…" Butterfly said, as Ant told his story.

" I still don't believe you…" Ladybug said, glaring at Bee. Bee winced at the sharp glare given by Ladybug.

"But we need to get going." Ant said, cutting the conversation.

"Ant's right." Ib said as she got up.

"Wai- Wait, you're forgiving me?" Bee stuttered.

Ib started, "Of cou-" "No, she's not." Ladybug cut in.

Comical tears then flowed down Bee's face.

"I think you should pick this up, Ib." Ant said, scurrying toward the wooden block. "Do you know what it is?"

"It's a tail." Ib said, spreading out the clay pieces around it. "A fish's tail to be exact."

"A fish? What's that?" Butterfly questioned.

"Its an animal that lives in water." Ib replied.

Bee then questioned, "Water? What's tha-"

"No more questions." Ladybug said, interrupting Bee.

"Well then, we should go." Butterfly said, stretching her wings.

"Ib, since I can't fly, can I be on your shoulder? You know that I can't keep up with you when I'm walking." Ant said to Ib.

"Sure!" Ib replied. Ib placed her hand on the ground and Ant went on her hand, up her arm and on her shoulder.

Ib picked up the tail and the bugs followed Ib out of the room.

And then, yellow liquid from the ceiling leaked slowly.

"So we put the tail here?" Ant asked Ib, as they were passing by the feline door.

"Guess so, there's a hole here." Ib said, pointing at the hole.

"So we go to the next room!" Bee said cheerfully.

Ladybug just glared at Bee and he fell silent.

"I hope this is a bigger room." Ib thought.

Ib placed her hand on the knob and opened it.

Inside the room was rows of red curtains covering something. In the front of the room was a painting of a butcher knife beheading a fish.

"The fish's head will be here." Ib said to the group.

Then, a 'pop' was heard . Ib and the bugs turned around to see a black stick figure, with yellow painting simply inscribed, "Hide and Seek? Another pop was heard and it disappeared.

"Looks like we need to find him." Bee said.

Ladybug nodded in agreement.

Ib saw little buttons under the red curtains and pressed one. A naked lady appeared and slapped Ib across the face. Ib slammed into the ground and grunted in pain. The wooden tail clucked out of Ib's pocket and clattered way from her. Ant in the hit, flung across the room and slammed into the wall. Ib sat up massaged her cheek. Ant now was unconscious. Again.

"Ib!" Butterfly exclaimed. She fluttered toward Ib. Ib's check turned bright red from the hit.

"She… hit me." Ib said, still rubbing her cheek. "This is an odd place." Ib thought. The rose! Ib reached into her pocket and pulled out her rose. Another petal fell off from the rose.

"Your rose…" Butterfly said softly, noticing the rose.

Ib's rose now held three petals.

Ant went unnoticed in the back of the room.

"We need to be careful…" Ladybug said, as she landed on top of Ib's head.

"Yeah…" Bee agreed.

"I think this button will work…" Butterfly said, pressing a button.

'POP', the stick figure was shown. "Found me, you get prize."

Another 'pop' was heard and the stick figure disappeared. Then a wooden clunk was heard and the fish's head was on the ground. The painting in the front changed, the fish gone and the knife still in.

Ladybug flew off Ib's head and whispered something to Bee. Bee nodded and flew off.

Ib went to the fish's tail and retrieved up. Afterwards, she picked up the fish's head and attached together. The connection of the tail and head fused together and became one.

Bee then came toward Ib and had unconscious Ant in his hands.

"Here, Ib." he grunted.

Ib placed her small hand out and Ant plopped on it.

"Well, lets go!" Butterfly said with a smile.

Ib and the rest of the bugs nodded and proceeded out the door. With a fish in her hand and Ant in the other, she easily placed the fish inside the hole.

The feline's eyes turned red and a loud 'meow' was heard. Soon, other 'meows' joined in. A pathway spilt in the feline and a dark hallway was ahead of them. Ib placed Ant in her pocket and went into the darkness with her small friends.

A new room revealed itself and it had a painting of a red smiley face with it's tongue going all over the place. As Ib went closer, the face spat odd liquid at her feet. She avoided it and the flying bugs took notice too.

"Look at this white painting…" Ladybug said. Commenting on the pale white painting, next to.

"There's a number on it!" Butterfly said.

'9' it read. "Wow, it's small that you really can't see it!" Bee exclaimed.

Ib took notice of yellow text. She went closer and read it. 'BEWARE OF LIPS'. On the right was bright red lips, muttering something. Ib took her distance from it.

"We should stay away from it…" Ib said to the group. All of them agreed.

A letter was on the ground. Ib picked it up and read it. "Just when you've forgotten…"

"Forgotten?" Ib questioned herself. She looked up and saw a narrow hallway.

"Beware of edges…" Butterfly said to herself.

Bee landed on Ib's right shoulder, Butterfly on her left shoulder, and Ladybug on her head. Ant was safe in her pocket.

"Wait, where's Spider?" Ib said, noticing not seeing the dark arachnid.

"Spider? He'll be fine." Butterfly said to Ib.

"Don't worry." Ladybug assured.

Ib looked at the bugs and smiled. "Ok, then, let's go!"

Ib went to the middle of the hallway and the black hands couldn't reach her.

"Man, these are ugly." Bee muttered, seeing the hand really close.

After passing the hallway, Ib took notice of a disturbing sight. It had children hanging from the ceiling by a rope.

"That… that's dark…" Ladybug commented on the hanging children.

"Not as dark as Spider." Bee joked.

Ib walked under the row of children and then one of them fell down. Looking closer, they were dolls.

"They're just dolls…" Ib said, now calm.

"They look life-like up there…" Butterfly said, looking up.

On the doll was a number written on it. '18'.

" '9' and '18'… What do they mean?" Bee questioned.

"We all don't know Bee…" Butterfly said to Bee.

"Yeah, I know, its just that I feel better to say a questions that can't be answered out loud." Bee replied.

"That's a good response." Ladybug commented.

"Urgh…" a voice said. It came from Ib's pocket.

"What am I doing here?" Ant questioned himself, not knowing where he is.

"No! It was just a dream! I'm still… trapped… under Ib's… skirt…" Desperation was heard in his voice.

"Hey Ant, you're not dreaming!" Bee yelled out.

"Hmm?" Ant said. Ant rustled out and poked his head out. "Hey! It wasn't a dream!"

Ib, however was red, hearing the mentioning her skirt.

…

Spider sighed as his body is still stuck.

"Well, I can't do anything here…" Spider said to himself.

He closed his eight eyes and drifted into a deep, deep sleep.

…

"A door…" Ant said. He noticed three dials on it. ' X x X + X = ? '

"What's this sorcerery?" Ant said, really puzzled.

" '9' and '18'… We need one more number." Butterfly said.

"Numbers?" Ant questioned himself.

"There was a room earlier here." Ib said pointing to the opposite side.

"Lets's go then." Ladybug said.

They all walked to the opposite side of the hall and was greeted by a sign. ' The Liar's Room '.

"Doesn't sound friendly…" Ant commented from Ib's pocket.

With the bugs by her side, Ib entered the ' Liar's Room '.

The group was greeted by six portraits total side by side. Each portrait was different, but the same. Each painting wore a different color dress than all the others. In the middle was a door.

"Let's see what these paintings have to say, Ib." Ladybug said, pointing to the green one.

Ib walked to the portrait and read every single one.

"Stand in front of the statue, go west 3 steps, then south 1 step. That's the answer!" the green one read.

"Stand in front of the statue, go east 4 steps, then north 2 steps. That's the answer!" the orange one read.

"The one in white speaks the truth!" the yellow one read.

"The only truth speaker wears green!" the blue one read.

"Stand in front of the statue, go east 2 steps, then south 2 steps. That's the answer!" the white one said.

"I agree with the one in yellow!" the red one read.

"Well, we know that only one tells the truth…" Butterfly said to the group.

"So, that means the yellow, white, blue, green and the red one is lying. One supporting the other is a lie." Bee stated.

"That means the orange one is telling the truth…" Ant said.

"Yup." Ladybug said.

"So… east, 4 steps and north 2 steps…" Ib said, reading the orange painting. "That's 4 right and 2 up."

The group entered the door, seeing a white statue ahead of them. ' There's an odd one out. ' It read.

From the statue Ib went 4 steps to the right and 2 steps up. Ib noticed a loose tile and picked it up.

'4' it read.

"That's the last number!" Bee exclaimed. " '9', '18', and '4' are the numbers to the puzzle!" Butterfly said happily.

Then, a huge rustle was heard in the ' Liar's Room'.

"That doesn't bode to well…" Ladybug said, a bit uneasy.

Ib entered the room and saw a gruesome sight. All the paintings were smeared in red liquid, red paint resembling blood. All the paintings were now inscribed with 'LIAR!' except the orange one.

Ib exited out the room quickly and everyone shuddered.

"That poor orange one…" Ib said.

"I agree with that Ib." Butterfly said. "I never knew it's like this out here…"

After exiting out, Ib walked to the door and placed in the answer.

18 x 9 + 4 =

"I wonder what it is…" Ant wondered…

Ib thought about the problem hard. "18 x 9 is… 162. Then… add 4… it's 166!"

Ib quickly punched in the answer and a click was heard. Ib then went into the room.

Inside the room were tree sculptures with a lone apple on one tree.

'Apple… Lips!" Ant exclaimed. "We need to give it to it!"

"Let's do that!" Ladybug exclaimed.

The group walked past the dolls, the hands, and the smiley painting.

The lips took notice of the apple in Ib's hand.

"Hungry… Give food… That food… Give it to me…" the lips said as Ib got closer.

Ib placed the apple between the apple's teeth and a loud crunch was heard. Chewing was heard afterwards.

"This tasty… I let you pass now… Go through my mouth…" the lips said. It then streched it's lips wide enough for Ib to fit in.

Ladybug, Butterfly, and Bee quickly went into Ib's pockets to be safe. Ib stared at the lips, looked down at her pockets and smiled. With her hands gently on her pockets, she went through the mouth.

**A/N: Alright, this story is finished! If you didn't read my Author's note here earlier, I was very sore. Now that I'm here, I would like to hear your opinion about my story so far. I see people dropping in, read it and don't review my story! All I ask is for you to review, ratings don't matter to me... I think... **

**Now, about the last chapter... I said I was going to tell you my age! Well, if you are wondering, I am male, 14 years old, almost 15. Yes, I said it, 14. **

**I won't be able to update as much as I am playing football. If you are curious, I am 5'10. Yes a big guy like me, writing FanFictions especially in the teenage years. I enjoy writing these chapters very much! Now, for the ladies... Some guys might be like this! They might be a big guy and might be doing this too! Even though I haven't been in a relationship yet... Look at me, giving advice!**

**Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I see that no one posted reviews and not leaving favs and follows. Is there something wrong with my writing? It's tough for me to not have enough time to write with football involved. So, at least motivate me! I always get a small smile when you guys review! Even one follow cheers me up! I'm working on to make all my previous chapters readable too! Since I suck at summaries, I changed it. Twice. Can people PM me a good summary? If you do, thanks! **

**Thanks guys and I'll see you at the bottom of the page! :D**

The group was then faced with paintings of guillotines. Each different than each other, as Ib walked on, the guillotine ascended out of sight.

"Something is going to happen…" Bee said quietly.

"We have to be really fast or trigger it first and then go." Butterfly said, looking up, trying to see the guillotine.

"I'll go." Ant said, crawling out of Ib's pocket.

"Ant, you'll get hurt!" Ib said, reaching for Ant.

"It's fine Ib. Since we're creations of the gallery, we can't die. It'll be painful to regenerate, but you got my painting. This is the least I can do for you…" Ant replied.

"We have to be quick to pick up Ant and run. Or Ant will be here forever and trapped." Ladybug said.

"No need to mention that, Ladybug." Ant said with a small smile. "Because you'll come get me, right Ib?"

"Get ready, Ib!" Butterfly said to Ib.

Ant scurried toward the entrance of the stairs and a huge blade dropped down and sliced Ant in half.

"Now!" Bee yelled.

Ib sprinted toward Ant's sliced body picked it up and got to the stairs. As soon as she looked back, the guillotine swung down again.

Ib looked at Ant's mangled body and placed his parts together. Then, it slowly processed to mend together.

"Urgh!" Ant grunted in pain. "I need to rest… this healing thing is wearing me out…"

Ant then went to sleep on Ib's hands. Ib rested Ant on her handkerchief in her pocket.

"Ant'll be fine! Ant just really tiny and wears out easily." Butterfly said.

"Well, let's continue… Before something happens…" Ladybug said, staring at the guillotine slowly moving up.

Ib opened the door and was greeted by a red hallway. But, at the end of the hallway, a shadow quickly glided across the end of the hallway.

"Ack!" Ib said, startled.

"What was that?" Bee questioned.

"I hope it doesn't appear again…" Ladybug said.

Ib whizzed by multiple paintings and came across the red door. Trembling a little, she finally reached for the door knob and opened it.

"Hey, looks like they're melting!" Bee said, pointing to a blue and red 'melting' statues.

Ib saw odd simple paintings in the distance on walls and ignored them. Until one caught her eye.

" 'The Lady in Red!' " Ib exclaimed.

She smiled as she remembered her mother. When she had that thought her smile dropped. Ib now wanted her mother.

"Ib, what's wrong?" Butterfly asked Ib, noticing her facial expression quickly changing.

"Well, I…" Ib said, starting to turn around from the painting.

*CRASH*

Ib quickly turned around to see the lady in red having a wide smile as she scratched Ib's leg. Her nails sinked into Ib's leg and blood started to leak.

Ib screamed in pain and slammed into a nearby wall and clutched her leg, as blood went down to her socks.

"Ib!" Butterfly exclaimed. She quickly recovered from her fall and went next to Ib to comfort her.

The lady in red smiled as she licked the blood off her nails.

"It's been a while since I found a new taste…" the lady in red said, smiling as her tongue licked her nails and fingers.

"Go, quick!" Bee said, flying toward the lady in red with his stinger out.

The lady in red noticed this and retreated a bit back from Ib. The lady in red looked up at Bee and just glared at him.

Bee went closer to the lady in red and noticed a small red key nearby.

"Ladybug!" Bee called out. "Get that key!" he said, pointing at it.

Ladybug quickly flew to the key and grabbed it, and clunked it near Ib.

Ib was in tears with her injured leg. Her rose fell out of her pocket and now had two petals on it, clinging for life.

The lady in red quickly looked down at the rose, her eyes hungry for the rose. Then, she saw a shadow slowly creeping toward Bee on the wall.

"Hey…" the lady in red said to Bee. "I'll make a deal with you…"

"Wha… what kind of deal?" Bee questioned, still having his stinger out.

"You can go ahead and run… And you won't get hurt." the lady in red said, smiling.

"No!" Bee immediately said.

"Your loss." the lady in red said, smiling wider.

Then out of a wall, a huge black creature manifested itself and smashed Bee to the ground.

The giant creature continued to smash Bee in cold blood and all left was Bee's wing. His wing twitched a little and the creature smashed Bee again in overkill. Bee's wing never moved again.

The creature looked up with pure red dark eyes. Then, it went on all fours, growling.

Butterfly and Ladybug was in fear, still with Ib.

"Now, hand over the rose… Ib." the lady in red said, her hand reached out.

**A/N: All right! Done! How's that guys! Review please, want to know your opinions and reactions! :D *BROFIST* xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So during football practice, I got stung by a bee… And someone's cleat dug into my leg making it bleed. Now THAT'S a stunning coincidence. I guess Ib and Bee are mad at me. Anyway Ib, Bee, I love you if you're out there. If you're wondering, I got stung by a hornet I think to be exact. I didn't see any barbs and hornets are known to be around our school. Hornet's my school mascot by the way. Also, think Bee like a hornet. Hornets are much cooler looking than a fat bumblebee. Also, the sting didn't hurt, I noticed it after I ran a play. Rubbing alcohol and bandages! Well, I love you guys and here's the next part! Enjoy! :D (REVIEW GODDAMMIT!)**

"Ib… Give it to me." the lady in red repeated.

"No…" Ib said, struggling through the pain. Ladybug and Butterfly were trembling as they saw Bee's mangled body and the huge dark creature.

"Very well then…" the lady in red said.

The lady in red lifted her hand, pointed and said "Go get them-"

But was cut off by a thunderous crash from the nearby wall. The wall exploded and shattered on the beast and the lady in red.

"Where… Where is she?" a voice screamed. The voice was mixed with anger and desperation. It was the mannequin that fell down the hole.

"You!" the mannequin said pointing at the lady in red. "Give back the key!"

"What? What key?" the lady in red asked, puzzled.

The unknown dark beast was knocked out and now laid on the floor, with enormous boulder sized beside it.

"You know what you did!" the mannequin screamed, still pointing at her.

"Woah… I-" the lady in red started saying

"Give it NOW!" the mannequin screamed, now charging toward the lady in red.

In the commotion, Butterfly quickly got Bee's mangled body and Ladybug comforted Ib and Ib was slowly approaching slowly toward the door. Meanwhile, the mannequin shattered the lady in red's frame, only to realize that she attacked the wrong person.

"Wait… You're from this galley, right?" the mannequin said.

"I've been trying to tell you that you bitc-" the lady in red muttered and fainted. Then, the frame slowly started to mend together and the beast's wounds healed also.

The mannequin quickly turned around to see a pathway with blood dragged on the floor. The mannequin then saw Ib close the door. The mannequin rushed toward the door and tried to open it. Locked.

"I'll get her soon… Very soon…"

**A/N: And there we go! A short sweet one! The reason I made it short is because I updated a long one yesterday! So, what do you think? Do you guys like Bee? And remember to review… Me want to know your thoughts... xD Take care!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Nothing to say here! ^^ See you on the bottom of the page! xD (REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW)**

Ib slowly dragged herself to a wall and gasped for breath, her leg still stinging and oozing blood. Ladybug placed down Bee next to her.

"That… thing… What was that thing?" Butterfly said, trembling.

"Don't worry about that now! We need to get out of here!" Ladybug responded.

"Yeah… you're right." Butterfly said, calming herself.

Ladybug looked around the small room. The room was very small and had many books in shelves.

"The door!" Butterfly exclaimed. She flew toward it and budged the knob. It didn't move. Ladybug tried to go under the door, but something blocked it.

"Can't go under." Ladybug said to Butterfly.

"We need to stop Ib's bleeding. Let's look around." Ladybug added.

Both of the flying bugs flew together to scavenge anything they could fine.

"The paper here could work, let's rip it out." Butterfly said to Ladybug, getting a book out.

The book clunked on the floor and both bugs teared off paper. After many books, the paper was brought to Ib, who had tears in her eyes and squirming in pain.

"Ib, put pressure on your wound with these." Butterfly said to Ib.

Ib obeyed and slowly stretched out to get the paper. She grabbed the paper and placed it on her leg wound. The paper slowly turned a dark red color.

Ib soon got used to the pain and lifted herself up by holding onto the nearby shelf. Tears still in her eyes, she looked around the room and saw Butterfly and Ladybug, hovering near Ib's face.

She tried to smile but looked down. She saw Bee's body, torn, with only a wing left. His body never twitched or healed. Tears started to stream down from her eyes and Ib began to weep. She lost the grip on the shelf and collapsed on the floor. Both Butterfly and Ladybug saw Bee's body also and cried. They then laid down next to Ib and cried to comfort Ib and themselves at the same time.

After a few minutes, Ib slowly got up and picked up Bee. His furry small body felt ticklish against her hand. She stared at Bee and then kissed it.

"Thank you, Bee." Ib whispered.

She then gathered the remaining paper and wrapped Bee around it. Ib picked up the small casket made of paper with Bee inside it. Tears slowly dripped onto the small coffin. The tears then slowly spread across the small casket. Ib limped toward to the a shelf to and held onto it. And Ib stood there for a second.

Ib opened the paper casket and took Bee's only good wing. She placed it in her pocket, as a reminder of Bee's sacrifice. She wrapped it again and held the casket in her hands.

"We need to bury him." Ib finally said, hiccuping with tears slowly creeping down her face.

Then, a book clunked on the ground. Ib turned around, and a key dropped out.

Ib placed Bee in her pocket and walked over to the key and picked it up. Butterfly and Ladybug followed Ib and hovered near her. All three looked at each other and didn't say anything.

In silence, Ib placed the key in the keyhole and opened the door. Only the creak of the door broke the silence. The trio then walked through the door, not knowing what would happen next. Little did they know that Ib placed Bee's small coffin on top of Ant, who was still unconscious.

After entering the door the three saw a small vase in front of them. Above it was a painting read 'Eternal Blessing'. Next to it was an odd figure, it seemed to have four legs, two on each side. Ib slowly walked up to it, cautiously. It was Spider, he was sleeping.

"Spider… He was here the whole time…" Ladybug said, observing Spider. It was obvious he was stuck.

"Spider… wake up." Butterfly said, now near Spider's face.

"Hmm?" Spider immediately replied croakily. His eight eyes slowly opened and saw Butterfly and Ladybug in front of him. He looked down to his left and saw Ib, staring up.

"Oh… hey Ib." Spider's dark voice said to Ib. "And Butterfly… And Ladybug…" He noticed immediately that Ant and Bee weren't with them.

"Where's Ant?" He questioned.

"He's here." Ib replied, pointing at her pocket.

"And Bee?"

"He… he's here also." Ib said and rustled into her pockets to show Spider.

**A/N: Yes… I did that. Do you guys hate me? Well, review all that rage! Bigger the flames, the better! ^^ I know that 'flames' is hating and I'm ready to put that out! xD Well, I love you guys. Take care.**

Songs I listened to since Day 1:

(Note: Title of the songs are **bold**, youtube channel name are _italic_, while underlined ones are the author!)

**Timeflies Tuesday: Alcohol** _by: Timeflies4850_

**PEWDIEPIE Song - DJ Fortify** _by: Pewdiepie _(dubstep remix! xD)

**Nice Guys **_by: nigahiga_ & _kevjumba_

**Whistle **by: Florida

**All Star** _by:_ _Smash Mouth_ (song is in Shrek! :D)

**Call me Maybe** by: Carly Rae Jepsen

**Call me Maybe 'Dirty Parody' **_by: TimothyDeLaGhetto2_

**Every Time We Touch - Nightcore**_ by: NayNayRevolution _(check her channel out and give her some love!)

**How Could This Happen To Me** by: Simple Plan

**Canon Rock **by: Jerry C

**The NEW Canon Rock** _by: MattRach _(Me gusta)

**Angel With a Shotgun** by: The Cab

**Angel with a Shotgun - Nightcore **(Used in a tribute video by ' Babyangeldark91 ' name of video: ' Ib & Garry ')

**Just a Dream by Nelly - Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie **_by: KurtHugoSchneider _(Used by ' Babyangeldark91 ' in an another tribute video. Name of video: ' Ib e Garry ( Tribute ) )

**I Can't Stop** by: Flux Pavilion

**Requiem for a Dream Remix **by: Clint Mansell

**Blow Me (One Last Kiss)** by: P!nk

**Pulse Ecstasy - Rave** by: ShadowBeatz (Call of Duty playing member of the Crew! xD)

Significance of some songs:

**Angel with a Shotgun - Nightcore** & **Just a Dream by Nelly - Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie**- Like I said, two beautiful videos were made by ' Babyangeldark91 ' They are ' Ib ' based. The music is perfect with the Ib fanart.

_All the other songs_: I like them. Watch and listen to them. xD

See ya next time! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: There's been a lot of Ib fictions coming out right now! ^^ Been reading them and slacked! D: Slacked and being sick. Those things don't go together well, huh? :/ Sorry for the lack of updates…. Forgive me? Again? :D Well, I'll work on it soon! I promise! Pinky promise… :)**

"Bee? Bee's in there also?" Spider asked. Ib nodded slowly and then looked down into the ground. Spider didn't notice this and sighed.

"Woah… thought something happened to both of them…" Spider said, now a bit calm. "

"Its… that Ant's fine… but Bee…" Butterfly said.

"What about Bee?" Spider asked. "And Ib, what happened to your leg?"

Ib started to have tears dripping down her face, onto the ground.

"I… Ib! Did I say something?" Spider asked a bit uneasy.

"No… it's just that Bee…" Ladybug said, shuddering.

"He's gone…" Butterfly finished. Both flying bugs sniffed a little and tears started to stream down their face.

"…" was all Spider managed to say. "I shouldn't ask them how he passed… But, I think he died protecting them…"

**A/N: Shortest one yet I think. So yeah, I'll work on it soon! ^^' I apologize as time and school are kicking my ass!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **

**Me: Well… I'm wondering if I should write or not… *sees Xbox* No, I shouldn't… can't play… got to work on this!**

**?: You should….**

**Me: What? Who's there? Hey, lookie here, an ant!**

**?: Don't you dare kill me!**

**Me: What the fu- *sharp pain in neck***

**? #2: That's what you get…**

**Me: What?! And what's this on my head?**

**? #3: Touch me and die…**

**Me: I'm going crazy…**

**? #4: Why did you do that to me?**

**Me: Hmm? Wait, you look like Ib!**

**? #4: Why did you do that to me?**

**Me: Did what? I just… *sharp pain in neck***

**? #3: You know what you did!**

**Me: I'm scared…**

**My mindset if they went after me D:**

**Not as long as my longer chapters I think. I've been writing in 'TextEdit' this whole time on my Mac. So, I've been including [ *text here* ] in bold so you can see my notes and all. Lately, I've been eyeing this girl lately and wondering to ask her out… Wish me luck, guys! ^^ Thanks for reading!**

"Well… At least you guys are all right." Spider said, trying to break an odd silence. "Wait… your leg!"

"And.. An… Ant said th… that you gu… guys were… were going to.. be fine!" Ib managed to say between sobs.

"None of us knew we could actually die here Ib." Butterfly said to Ib. "He was trying to make you feel better."

"Hey, Ib… Put your rose in here…" Ladybug said, pointing at the vase, underneath a painting 'Eternal Blessing'.

"Ib… are you alright?" Spider asked, still eyeing her bleeding leg.

Ib silently placed her rose in the vase and the petals replenished back to full health. The wound on her leg slowly mended back together and tears started to disappear from her eyes.

"Ib… are you all better?" Butterfly questioned.

"Yeah! I am!" Ib replied with a smile.

"That's a fast recovery…" Ladybug commented.

"Lets's not mention it to her, Ladybug." Butterfly whispered to Ladybug.

Ib looked at her new friends and eyed her pocket, the pocket with Bee and Ant.

"Oh… oh no…" Ladybug muttered.

Ib placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out Bee, his body wrapped in paper.

"Hey…. Ib, are you alright?" Spider asked.

Ib just silently smiled back and dunked Bee along with the paper coffin in the vase.

"What… what on earth…" Butterfly muttered.

A few seconds later. a large gurgle was heard.

"Help! I don't know where I am!" a voice called from the vase.

"Bee!" Butterfly and Ladybug exclaimed.

"What?" Spider asked, confused.

A small pop was heard and Spider was now headed into the vase. A perfect whoosh was heard and a huge splash was heard.

To Ib however, was a small trickle.

"Argh! It's hairy!" the voice exclaimed.

Thrashing in the vase along with splashing ensued.

"It's me you bumbling idiot." Spider's dark voice said.

"Oh! You're here too?" Bee said.

Ib then took the vase and dumped it out. A huge puddle with Bee and Spider were exposed on the floor.

"Bee! You're alright!" Butterfly exclaimed.

"What? Of course I am!" Bee replied. "What happened here?" he continued, eyeing the room.

"Well, let's start from where we left off…" Ladybug said.

**At the scene where Bee was smashed:**

"You bitch…" the lady in red muttered, her arms crossed. "You let her get away…"

"Hey, it's not MY fault!" the red mannequin yelled back. **[RED dress, not a red mannequin.]**

The dark shadowy beast growled softly in response, his red eyes going brighter and faint repeatedly.

"Aww... what's wrong, Shadow?" the lady in red said, her voice soothing this time and stroked the arm of the beast. **[Yeah… 'Shadow'. Cliche name, but it fits pretty well with this beast. Not like a 'beast', but more like an animal beast.]**

Shadow replied with a soft purr with his eyes closed. He then laid down on the ground to rest.

"Hey!" a voice called out, identical to the lady in red's voice. "Come back!"

The figure walked out, it was the lady in green, enraged look on her face without a frame.

**30 minutes ago:**

**[Alright, in the first chapter, I had Ib look at a strange man sleeping on the bench, mistaking him as an exhibit. He was a green hoodie and black jeans with a backpack, along with emerald eyes and hair. I think you know what his rose color is. :D That there is my own character, OC. Now this is him, just by himself in the gallery.]**

"No…." the man huffed. Sprinting into the dark hallway, the speed he was running blew his hood off, exposing his emerald colored hair.

"Hey… come back… we want to play…" a womanly voice said.

The man turned around to see the lady in green crawling towards him. The man tripped and a small crack was heard.

**[Keep in mind that there is multiple ladies in portraits. I might be giving them names. I dunno.]**

"Urgh!" the man grunted in pain. He twisted his ankle and slammed onto the ground, holding his ankle.

"Hey… you're just a kid…" the lady in green said, observing the man's figure.

The 'man' looked at the lady in green, unsure what to say.

"You look like a man though…" the lady in green commented.

The teenager looked back at the lady in green and just stared at her.

"Aren't… aren't you going to hurt me?" the teenager asked.

"Well, I wanted a little fun with a man, but you're too young…" the lady in green said.

"Fun?" the teenager asked, with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Yeah… why not?" the lady in green deciding her choice.

The lady in green then crawled out of the portrait and stood straight up. The clatter of the portrait frame caught the teenager's attention.

"What? They… she… can get out of the frame?" the teenager thought to himself.

She then walked towards the sitting teenager and sat on his lap, her thighs going on each of his legs...

"Let's begin…" the lady in green said, with lust in her eyes. She then wrapped her hands around his neck.

"What? Get off!" the teenager said, getting red.

"You know you'll like this…" the lady in green whispered in his ear, leaning in to make her breasts pop out.

"It's been a long time…" the lady in green said. She then wrapped her hands around him, closed her eyes and leaned closer to make a kiss.

*CRASH*

A red figure smashed into them, knocking them apart from each other. Smoke them filled the room from the impact.

The lady in red was on the ground, disoriented, watching a green figure in the distance limping away.

The lady in green then heard commotion not too far away. A few minutes passed, seeing the teenager only a dot at the end of the long, narrow hallway.

"Hey! Come back!" the lady in green yelled at him.

Now able to stand up, the lady in green walked over to the fucker who messed up her moment.

**Back to Ib and her bug buddies :D**

"Really? It seemed instant though…" Bee said, after listening to Ladybug.

"Well, seems like this vase here can heal us." Butterfly said, pointing to the vase.

"What's this stuff though?" Spider asked, as his body was wet.

"Yeah, what is it?" Bee asked, agreeing with Spider.

"Oh, it's water!" Ib explained.

"This? This is 'water'? Bee asked.

"Yep!" Ib said with a smile.

"And, about these petals..." Spider began.

It got the attention of everyone of the group. They all looked down and saw blue petals leaving a trail.

"A person came by and this woman came along." Spider finished saying.

"And... he went through that door?" Butterfly asked.

"Yes." Spider replied.

"We should get going then… I don't want that giant shadow thing after us…" Ladybug said, nervous.

"Alright!" Ib said, agreeing with Ladybug.

Butterfly flew and landed on Ib's head and Ladybug on her left shoulder.

Bee then made his way up to Ib's left shoulder… going up her leg…

"Eep!" Ib exclaimed surprised and covered underneath her skirt.

"Bee!" Ladybug exclaimed and kicked Bee off of Ib's leg.

"Oof!" Bee grunted upon the impact. "What did you do that for?"

"What do you mean by that?!" Ladybug asked in rage.

"I was making my way to her shoulder!" Bee said.

"Why didn't you fly then?"

"This 'water' made my wings weird!"

"Now… now…" Spider said jumping in. "You guys should calm down."

"I can't calm down!" Ladybug screamed, still in rage.

"No, it's just that I saw a lady in blue crawl that way and a man go that way." Spider explained, still calm. "His rose was taken… I think…"

"Oh… we should check if he's there!" Bee exclaimed, hoping to get off the subject.

"I won't forget it Bee!" Ladybug said, glaring at him.

"Bee… always getting into trouble…" Butterfly commented.

"We should check on him." Ib said.

"Ib! Did you just forget what Bee just did?!" Ladybug asked.

"No, it's just that I want to see if this man is alright." Ib replied.

Ladybug flew back to Ib's left shoulder and Ib picked up Bee to her right shoulder. Spider, big enough to catch up, crawled onto the wall. Ib walked up to the door and slowly opened the cold door knob.

**A/N: Meeting of Garry everyone! ^^ Cliff hanger much? xD Review guys, PLEASE! Not wanting to look desperate or anything…. But, yeah, what do you think? What did you guys think about the lady in green? xD**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey there guys! I'm back somehow! Hopefully, my laptop doesn't give out! Alright, meeting of Garry! Sorry for not updating as my Mac broke down and lost my files! I've began writing alot of stuff in my notebooks! This laptop doesn't have a good grammer correct program and I apologize for that. I also updated all my chapters, hopefully they are more legible than before, Thank you everyone!**

**My Response to Your Reviews:**

**xxpinkblinkxx:** haha to the ant XD and yay for the update! _ by the way: Epic brofist? youtube watch?vupkRJ9O3En4 Chloe :)  
**Me:**Yeah, it was kind of hard for me to actually type that. And the link didn't work... D:

**Myrna Maeve:** Oh noes! I hope ant comes out okay!  
**Me:**Part of me didn't want to save him. xD

**EmeraldKonoha197:** lol the bugs are so cute! xD  
**Me:**'Cute'? Close enough. :D

**sparklesparkle101:** Update... Now... PLEASEEEEEEE this is amazing _  
**Me:**Trying my best! ^-^

**xxAnonymousSecretxx:** Great Job friend... Great job you will deserve my reviews... lol :D  
**Me:**I certainly do. :)

**Android:** Well this is a very good different Point of View of playing the game. please continue.  
**Me:**Why thank you! Its the 3rd-person view and I'll surely continue!

**Your Sorceress Knight:** Haha wow I notice how unique this fanfiction is coming along. You're really adding a lot of your own original content in there, which kind of makes it more similar to Alice in Wonderland, an Ib in Horrorland so to speak. Good job and keep it up :D  
**Me: **Well, aren't all FanFiction unique? And thanks, and I WILL keep it up!

**xxAnonymousSecretxx:** Hurry Up and Update Friend D: -Pulls Trigger- X.x Brofist...  
**Me:**I will! ^^

**RadiantCherryBlossom:** OMFGGGGGGGGGG THE LADY IN RED IS FACKIN SCARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
Poor Bee... :(  
Don't worry there's nothing wrong with your writing :) A lot of people (especially me) are just too lazy to write a review :P  
Ughhhhh did Guertina know Ib's mom or something? Sheesh he's frickin creepy...  
**Me:**Is she? Well, certainly yes. :D And I understand it now, thanks. ^^

**Guest:** wow you're the same age as me, except I'm a girl. This story is really awesome. I can't wait until they meet Garry and Mary.  
Me: I can't wait either. xD Garry's part is this chapter! :)

**Guest:** Tears came to my eyes when bee died. He shall be honored.  
**Me:**Honored is right.

**RinOtakuOranges02:** OH MY GAMMIT MAGNUM! I'm missing Garry over here! Poor Bee, Ant. Sounds like Ib's in a lot of pain (Can't think of any positive things right now)...  
**Me:**I understand, my story at that point is negative.

**RinOtakuOranges02:** If school's being stupid enough to not let you write, take more time to write longer chapters! Considering I have a dangerously low amount of patience...  
**Me:**My brother also has that amount of patience! Yeah, first year is tough and all. And my Mac broke down, so that went into a little mishap. Sorry! And I'll surely make longer chapters!

**Anon (xxAnonymousSecretxx):** Hey friend, it anon.. I'm to lazy to log in right now. Anyways, keep up the great work :) I don't like it. I LOVE IT :D So, Yeah... Can't wait to see Garry.  
**Me:**I can't wait either! Luckily, this is the chapter!

**Jaide:** Not to be a downer or anything, but it says "come down ib, i'lll show you someplace secret" i'lll  
**Me:**Edited it!

**Jaide:** "I'm GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHI-"  
Is that from Happy Wheels (: "I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK"  
**Me:**It's actually Duke Nuke'Em, Pewdiepie used that audio in his video.

**musicstarnc:** awesome. I for some reason cannot stop laughing. Oh, and good luck to you. )  
Me: Thanks! And the 'relationship' so far is complicated.

**CrystaliteKokoro:** Fffffff-  
You're Fan fiction.  
It's so...  
Amazing!  
**Me:**Shucks... Thanks! ^^

**SebbyxCiel:** I've been reading your Ib and love it and I was overjoyed to find that you were a Pewdiepie fan and that you were close to my age you 15 I 12 and mostly that you are a bro to **Brofist** please if you have time watch as all are anime Vampire Knight, Naruto, Bleach, and my favorite Black Butler it is my name her Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler Sebastian or Sebby, Bassy all the names Grell gives him see ya and thank you for writing this!  
**Me:**That's alot of reviews, Sebby! Thanks for reviewing! Anyway, about the anime, I watched them and all a long time ago but lost interest. If I did start, it'll be tough for me to keep up with school! So, I might later... WAY later.

**Silent Phantom gal:** the creatures in the gallary are very odd... I like them XD

**Me: **Thanks for reviewing! ^^ And yeah, they are 'unique'. :D

**Thank you so much guys! God... Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Here's the story! :D**

Upon opening the door, man with a dark blue cerulean cloak and purple hair was laying on the ground.

"This is the guy." Spider said, on the wall.

"Blue... petals?" Bee observed. "From this guy? I don't see any blue!"

"The woman in blue took the blue rose." Spider said.

"The woman in blue? Whew... She's cool." Ladybug said.

"You know the ladies?" Ib asked.

"Well... You can say that. Somehow, the lady in red didn't notice us that we're from the gallery." Butterfly explained as throughly as possible.

"We should get the rose then." Ib finally said.

"Are you sure?" Bee asked.

"I'll be fine, Bee." Ib replied.

"Then we'll keep an eye on this guy." Spider said.

"Take care and hurry back, Ib!" Butterfly called out.

"I will." Ib said.

All the bugs jumped off Ib and directed their attention on the fallen man.

"I love his coat." Bee commented. "Looks fluffy."

"Why not go on it?" Spider asked.

"Yeah!" Bee agreed.

Ib exited out the room and followed the faint trail of blue petals.

Ib then took notice that the vase that was knocked down was back on it's shelf, still with water in it.

Continuing the trail of petals, Ib met another door and entered through it.

In this room, blue petals and scratch marks went their way into another room, tiny in comparison to the room it was in.

Right beside the door was a tinted window. Ib tried her best to look through the window and saw a figure in the room.

"I have to get it..." Ib said to herself.

She opened the door and met the eyes with the lady in blue.

"Hmm?" the lady in blue muttered.

"Hel... Hello." Ib managed to say.

"Hmm..." the lady in blue replied.

Looking closer, Ib observed that the lady in blue's eyes were drooping up and down, indicating that her that she was sleepy. And in her hands were a blue rose.

"Can I have the blue rose, please?" Ib asked politely, pointing at the rose.

"This? Sure." the lady in blue replied in a mellow tone.

The lady in blue then dragged herself toward Ib and handed her the rose and fell asleep.

Ib stared at the lady in blue and slowly backed away and out the door.

"That... that was easy..." Ib said to herself. Ib then ran to go back to her friends.

"Oh yeah!" Ib exclaimed. "The vase!"

Ib placed the withered rose in the vase and the rose bloomed, bloomed back to life.

Ib then quickly proceeded to back to see how her friends and the man were doing.

Entering the room, she saw Ladybug, Butterfly and Bee cushioned on the man's back.

"The rose!" Bee exclaimed.

"Hmm?" the man groaned. "The pain... it's gone..."

The man looked up at Ib, holding the blue rose.

"Ahh!" the man screeched, dragging himself on his butt and hands with astonishing speed.

"What? Can this someone be someone from the gallery?" the man questioned.

Ib nodded.

"Ah... thank goodness..." the man said, sighing. "Thanks for saving me!" " Gah! Where are my manners?" the man exclaimed.

"Hello little lady, my name is Garry!" Garry said, introducing himself.

"I'm Ib." Ib said.

"Ib? That's a beautiful name." Garry said, smiling. "Well, I can't let a little girl like you wander a strange place like this! So I'll join you!"

"Sure, you can join us!" Ib replied.

"Us?" Garry asked.

"Hello!" Ladybug said.

"Eek!" Garry squeaked.

"No need to be scared!" Butterfly called out.

Butterfly flew off Garry's back and hovered in front of him. Garry instinctively held his fingers out and Butterfly landed on it.

"Hello Garry, my name is Butterfly!" Butterfly said, introducing herself.

"Uh... Hello Butterfly!" Garry said, his eyes still open from shock.

"And I'm Ladybug!" Ladybug said, flying off of Garry's back and joining Butterfly.

"Hello Ladybug!" Garry said to Garry.

"Nice to meet both of you!" Garry said, smiling.

"And I'm Bee!" Bee said.

"Bee?!" Garry exclaimed. Garry used his free hand and hit Bee.

*SQUISH*

"Ow!" Bee grunted. He quickly regenerated and hovered next to his 2 flying companions.

"Bee..." Bee said, fuming.

Garry silently stood there, clearly showing that he didn't like bees.

"Spider." Spider said.

Garry quickly looked around with a fearful look on his face, knocking Bee down in the process.

"It seems like you don't like me either. What a shame." Spider said, looking at Garry.

**At the scene where Bee got squished by the shadowy beast:**

"Why would you do that?" the lady in green exclaimed to the red mannequin.

"Well, she was the one who took me key!" the red mannequin exclaimed.

"Hey... stop your arguing... you're scaring him." the lady in red said, petting Shadow.

Shadow's eyes closed and growled softly.

"Now now..." the lady in red cooed.

"Disgusting." the red mannequin muttered.

The lady in red heard her comment and glared at her. Shadow opened his eyes and went into a dark green.

"Hey! You hurt his feelings!" the lady in red exclaimed.

"Not my fault, bitch." the red mannequin said.

"Why are his eyes green though?" the lady in green asked, looking at Shadow's eyes and her dress.

"Fucking say that again!" the lady in red screamed at the red mannequin. "To my face!"

"Alright, BITCH!" the red mannequin said, putting emphasis on 'bitch'.

"You fucking asked for it!" the lady in red screamed in anger. The lady in red jumped out of her frame and sprinted toward the red mannequin, which followed by a tackle.

The lady in green stood by and saw the pissed figures fight with all their might.

"Hey, are you alright, Shadow?" the lady in green said to Shadow.

Shadow's eyes turned red and bent down to the lady in green and stroked his massive head on her.

"Woah, down!" the lady in green exclaimed. Shadow obeyed and laid on the ground. His eyes then turned into a dark blue. The lady in green took notice of this.

"Shadow, bring her here." the lady in green ordered Shadow.

Shadow grunted in response and blended within the shadows and disappeared.

"I wonder what happened to her..." the lady in green wondered. The lady in red and the red mannequin were still fighting, fists flung and impacts heard.

Shadow appeared next to the lady in blue, who was in a deep deep sleep. Shadow used his tounge and licked the lady in blue's face.

"Haha... Stop it..." the lady in blue murmured.

Shadow then placed one of his feet on top of the lady in blue and both blended into the dark and disappeared. In a few seconds, Shadow and the lady in blue appeared next to the lady in green.

"Thanks, Shadow." the lady in green said to Shadow, hugging his leg.

Shadow growled in response.

"None of them are winning by the way..." the lady in green said.

"Hey! You hit my boob!" the lady in red exclaimed.

"Take it like a woman!" the red mannequin responded.

**A/N: There we go! Thank you for reading guys! :D I won't update for a while I think. Well, see ya! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The Ib archive blew up! A lot of stories updated and I had to read ALL of them. Since I started reading them to begin with. xD Anyways, do you guys know the anime and manga, 'Highschool of the Dead' aka: HOTD? Well, you should check out ' HoTDFan's ' story! Its one of the largest HOTD fictions out there! And a really good one! :D Soon, I'll write a 'story' for one of my characters in his story. In his (HoTDFan) story, I submitted an OC to him and PMed him. So go over and read it, then show some love! ^^ I won't tell you my OC yet! You'll know it when I publish my story here on my account there. Hopefully, you'll understand my poorly written Author's Note.**  
**And Happy Birthday Pewdie! Brofist!**  
**Thanks and take care guys. Love you and see you at the bottom of the page! :D**

"I'm terribly sorry for that..." Garry said weakly after meeting Bee and Spider. "I'm just not fond with some insects..."

"What? I'm an arachnid." Spider said, correcting Garry of what kind of species he was.

"Arachnids... I don't like at all..."

Silence then took over the small room.

"We started off the wrong foot!" Garry exclaimed. "Nice to meet you Bee and Spider!"

"Nice to meet ya Garry." Spider replied.

Bee however, had his face planted into the ground.

"MmmffshmHMM!" Bee managed to mumble.

Ib leaned over and plucked Bee out of the 'carpet' floor.

"Gah!" Bee gasped. "Thanks Ib!"

"You're welcome, Bee." Ib said.

"So, Ib you were in the gallery sometime ago before, right?" Garry asked.

"Yeah, I was."

"And now you don't have a clue how you got here?"

"Mmmhmm."

"And I'm am very thankful of you to get my rose back!" Garry said with a smile.

Ib just looked down and didn't say anything.

"Now... first things first Ib. We have to get out of here!" Garry said. "If I stay in this place any longer... I'll go mad... So lets go!"

Then a painting spat liquid at Garry's feet.

"Hyyeeek!" Garry screeched. "I... I was just startled, that was all!" Garry said, panting and trying to explain. "We... we... should avoid such things like that!" Garry said, looking at the odd liquid.

"That there is a manly scream, ladies and gentlemen." Spider said.

"Hey? Who screamed?" A voice called from Ib's pocket.

"Ant! You're okay!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"What? Of course I am! You know me!" Ant replied.

"Oh.. Hey there!" Garry said.

"Hi!" Ant said.

"My name is Garry, nice to meet you Ant!"

"Nice to meet you too Garry!"

"Anyway, we're about to venture on forth to get out of this place."

"Aight."

"Let's get going then!" Butterfly said, on top of Garry's head.

"I saw a door here before..." Garry said.

The group approached a door with a mannequin in the way.

"Now... this statue..." Garry said. "Heave!"

With Garry pushing the statue, it moved with ease.

Garry then took the doorknob and opened it.

Once Garry opened the door, everything dissolved into darkness.

"Ga... Garry?" Ib said, trembled.

"I'm here Ib! Don't worry!" Ant said, trying to calm Ib but had fear in his voice.

"You guys here? I was worried for a second!" Spider's voice said.

"Ib!" Garry's voiced called out. Then, a dim light slowly leaked in a small room.

"What... what is this?" Garry said with fear in his voice. Ib started to see Garry nearby in the dim light.

"What's happening?" Ladybug asked.

"We don't know... and I don't think it'll be good..." Spider said as the room started to tremble.

Then a 'pop' was heard. The group looked to see a pillar that wasn't there.

On the pillar was a stick figure, with yellow paint splashed beneath it. The paint had read this:

_There is one here who wears green._  
_Never from this world, he roams free._  
_In this dark world, he was seen._  
_The one who bears green holds the key._  
_The one in green is the key, along with the bee._  
_If you lose him, you'll be stuck... Forever..._

"Is this supposed to be a poem or message? Because it's poorly written." Butterfly said, reading it aloud.

"Poorly written or not, its still a key for us to get out of here..." Spider said.

"The one in green... We need to find him." Garry said.

"If we don't... we're stuck her forever..." Ib finished.

The group fell silent and the room began to lighten up. In a flash, the group was now back in the place they were back in the gallery.

Garry then opened the door again and revealed a room. In the room, it was very dark and had a small hallway between two walls which had two paintings. It read 'Grieving Bride' on the left wall and had a hand sculpture that read 'Sorrowful Bride's Left Hand' next to the painting. On the right had a painting that read 'Grieving Groom'. Below it was a hand, but it was read 'Sorrowful Bride's Right hand." The hands were squirming, as if it desperately wanted something.

**A/N: The poem was horrible... Well, thought of it on a spot. And sorry if it was short. Working on something special. :D I"ll update this weekend along with a surprise with it! ^.^**

**It won't be in here, but I'll include it in my next update! And Hurricane Sandy is going to the east coast. Yay.  
**

** Love you guys! See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey there everyone! xD**

**...**

**Nothing to say... ._.**

**Well, see you at the bottom of the page!**

**Rate and Review please! :D  
**

"Hey, did the poem thing mention me?" Bee asked when the group looked the around the room.

"Now that I'm thinking about it..." Garry said.

"It said something about someone in green and Bee." Ladybug said.

"Well, I think it's the best if we talk about it later." Spider said, looking at the paintings of a bride and a groom.

The group fell silent as only the squirm of the hands filled the air.

"Anyway..." Ant's small voice said from Ib's pocket, "We should explore here to get out from here."

"Good thinking, Ant." Bee said.

"What do these hands want anyway?" Garry said staring at the squirming hands. "It makes me uncomfortable when I stare at it..."

In front of them was a narrow hallway, the group slowly made progress through it.

"Who even designed this place?" Ladybug said, looking at the scrunched walls beside her.

"What was here to begin with?" Butterfly said.

"Wait, aren't you guys from this gallery?" Garry asked.

"Yes... we are." Spider's dark voice said above in the ceiling.

"Don't you know everything about this place then?" Garry asked, continuing his question.

"Even we don't know what was here to begin with." Bee answered. "We were born without knowing who our creator was and maybe never will. We appeared in a specific section of the gallery, you see."

"Ah... I see." Garry said, absorbing the information. "And the ladies... what about them?" he asked.

"The lady in red is the leader of all the ladies and the lady in green and blue are her... um..." Bee said, stuck on a word.

"Right and left hand commanders as you can say." Ladybug said, finishing Bee's sentence.

"Yes, exactly." Bee said, agreeing.

"Also, the lady in blue isn't the smartest one, but she's very nice and slow." Ant said, joining in the conversation.  
"And you, Garry, you're lucky to be even alive." Spider said.

"Well... I was taken my surprise, that's all." Garry said.

"Plausible." Spider said. "She is known as being very quiet sometimes as she always sleeps."

"Wait, isn't then the lady in green the part of the puzzle?" Ib quietly asked.

"That can be the possibility, Ib." Ladybug said, answering her question.

"Let's check the rooms then." Ant said, pointing his tiny legs at a room.

"Let's do it then." Garry said with smile."

Ib then reached for Garry's hand, looking down on the ground, as if she was afraid.

Garry took notice of it and smiled.

"It's alright, Ib. No need to be scared." Garry said, resuring Ib.

Ib's tight grip then loosened and then she looked at Garry in the eyes.

Ib then pressed her face against Garry, crushing Ant in process. A small crunch was heard.

"It's going to be okay, Ib." Garry said to Ib. "Don't worry."

Her face in Garry's jacket, Ib smiled as comfort overwhelmed her.

**Back to the ladies fighting...:**

The two figures, the lady in red and the red mannequin were now the ground with injuries all over their bodies.

"Round..." the lady in green sighed.

The lady in red and the red mannequin both regenerated at the same time and got hold of each other.

"106..." the lady in green finished.

The red mannequin had the lady in red in a headlock, choking the air out of her. The lady in red then used her strength to lift the red mannequin and slammed her into the ground. Both on their backs, they both were breathing heavily.

"Truce?" the red mannequin asked, with scratches on her body.

"Truce." the lady in red said out of breath.

"Now you guys are done..." the lady in green huffed. Shadow and Zola here were sleeping the whole time!"

"Hmm?" Zola (lady in blue) muttered.

"You always sleep... Why do you sleep to begin with?" Ruby (lady in red) exclaimed.

"Well, she's been always acting like this since the day we were here." Midori (lady in green) said.

"Pssh. Please. Who has time for sleep?" Coral (red mannequin) said, her hand up.

"I enjoy it..." Zola (lady in blue) said sleepily, her eyes half open.

"Can't agree with that, can ya?" Midori (lady in green) said smiling. "You two fight all the time and you guys seem to enjoy that."

"Why you little..." Ruby (lady in red) and Coral (red mannequin) said in unison. They both then sprinted towards Midori (lady in green).

"Shi..." Midori (lady in green) managed to say before the figures went into a dolphin dive tackle.

**A/N: So, I'm sick. For like 2 months. I still went to school in my condition and it got worse and worse. Now, I'm at home. I wanted to make a Halloween upload, so here I am. Yes, I know that it is short, but I wanted a Halloween Special Update! :D Happy Halloween everyone!**

**What do you guys think of the story? Please review and what not. I would like feedback. :D  
**

** And this is the reason why I decided for the names.**

**lady in blue= Zola: means peaceful or mellow. xD**  
**lady in red= Ruby: red gemstone. Not bad.**  
**lady in green= Midori: means green. Simple.**  
**red mannequin= Coral: means red. She's mostly black, but red dress. Red dress. Remember that.**

**Thank you so much for reading my story! Thanks guys and Happy Halloween!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey there everybody! How are things for you guys? Well, I'm excited for Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 coming out soon! Pre-ordered it! :D**  
**Also, check out xxAnonymousSecretxx 's story, ' Only Friends ' !**  
**I've done something special in her story. :D**  
**And HoTDFan 's story, ' High School of the Dead Re-Amped! ', be sure to read it! xD**  
**And be sure to give these guys feedback and reviews!**  
**I'm also thinking of creating an account on Xbox to play with you guys. Just a random account so I can interact. Should I or should I not? In a spot right now... And, if possible, I'm going to try use Photoshop and what not to give you guys a good look of my buggy characters :D They might suck as I kind of started of using Photoshop. At my school... So, any suggestions of where to perfect my Photoshop noobiness? :D**  
**And very soon, hopefully, I'll be getting my own laptop or computer. Yay. :)**  
**And thanks for reading! ^^**

"We should start with this room." Garry said, pointing at a door nearby.

"Yeah, we should." Spider said, clearly agreeing with Garry's decision.

When Spider said that, it seemed Garry had the case of the chills.

"Well, then." Garry said, shaking off a feeling. "Let's go, Ib."Garry said again, looking down at Ib.

Ib then grabbed Garry's hand.

This made Garry smile and chuckle a bit.

"Alright then!" Ladybug said from Garry's head.

The group approached the door, with Garry opening the door.

However, in the process of Garry opening the door, Ant crawled out of Ib's pocket and jumped to the ground.

"Oof!" Ant softly grunted as he impacted into the ground.

He then looked around and spotted another door, much more further away than the door he was at.

"This feeling..." Ant said to himself. "This overwhelming... thing... Curiosity is it? I'm intrigued."

Ant, crawling towards the door was very slow, but still made process to it.

"This is going to be fun!" Ant said joyfully to himself.

Sadly, this 'adventure' that Ant was taking is compared to a small walk to a door to a human being. You've got to be optimistic in life sometimes. Stay positive! **[Stay positive guys! Stay positive! :D]**

"Ack..." Garry said, as his head barely touched the ceiling. He looked up and between the low ceiling and his head, there was a few inches different.

"This ceiling is really low..." Garry muttered, as he used his free hand to touch the ceiling as his other hand was occupied holding Ib's hand.

In front of him was a wall, this wall went up to the ceiling, leaving only an inch of space.

'This is really making me really uncomfortable." Garry said, his body movement clearly showing him being uncomfortable.

Ib took notice of this and let go of Garry's hand, wanting to give Garry some room.

"Sorry, Ib..." Garry said softly. "This atmosphere is just unbearable."

"Don't you mean you're claustrophobic?" Bee asked.

"Yeah. That." Garry responded.

Slowly, he leaned into the wall beside him and slid down on to the ground.

At the sides, were small narrow hallways edging out, going further and deeper within the room.

"This place looks certainly delightful." Bee said, pointing out the black marble walls and the chilling eerie atmosphere.

"We'll both see what's ahead then." Spider said.

"We?!" Bee exclaimed.

"Problem?" Spider simply asked.

"I just have this feeling in my abdomen." Bee said, using one of his eight legs pointing to his gut.

"A likely story." Spider said.

"Why you little piece of -" Bee started to say.

"Now, now." Butterfly said, her soft voice jumping in, jumping off of Garry's head and now flying in the air. "This would a perfect time for both of you to explore and bond."

"Bond?!" the both Bee and Spider exclaimed at the same time.

"Think of it as an adventure!" Ladybug said, joining in on the idea of Spider and Bee's adventure and the thought of 'bonding' between the two of the most different creatures known to the gallery. Bee being loud and obnoxious while Spider being cold and dark somewhat.

"Lets get over with it then." Bee whispered to Spider, with Butterfly and Ladybug chatting away how it would be a great idea of 'exploration' for Bee and Spider.

Bee flew up to the small inch tall crack and easily squeezed into it, just like toothpaste getting pushed out of a toothpaste tube. Spider too joined Bee by crawling up to the crack. But his effort into the crack was a lot more tougher. After squirming his abdomen through the crack, the two were gone.  
As soon as Bee and Spider was out of earshot, Ladybug and Butterfly suddenly stopped talking.

"Now... that they're out of the way, we can relax in peace." Ladybug said and jumped off of Garry's head and joined Butterfly in the air.

Ib in the process of Ladybug saying that, nestled next to Garry.

"So, Garry..." Butterfly said, her voice a bit dark.

This caught Garry's attention.

"Yes, Butterfly?" Garry responded.

"How did you, you know... stumble in this gallery?" Butterfly asked.

"You see Butterfly..." Garry started saying. "I was admiring this painting at first before I stumbled upon a much bigger painting. It was much bigger than the painting I was looking at. This painting took a full room. It consisted full of colors and all and that caught my attention. As if a world was in it. Then, once I read the title of the painting, the light flickered..."

**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**[New transition! :D]**

"A-ha!" Ant exclaimed victoriously, almost reaching the door.

He approached the towering door and scurried underneath the small crack.

He climbed underneath to only meet a forest of thick wooden legs.

"Aren't these... chairs?" Ant questioned himself. After a few seconds of silence he noticed that these were ordinary 'chairs'.

"Stools! Yeah... Right?" he questioned himself again.

He was greeted by silence. Then suddenly, yellow liquid appeared before him.

'Of course it is, dip shit.'

"Yeah, you can go touch yourself in the corner too." Ant said, after reading the message.

'Climb.' the liquid now read.

Ant approached the leg of the stool and proceeded to climb it up.

After each wooden rod was another wooden rod, the foundation of keeping the stool together and Ant climbed with ease. After easily climbing these obstacles, he reached the top, seeing each stool easily.

"Say... what's that?" he said, spotting a small glittering object in the distance.

"It's the time to get it!" Ant chirped, knowing that he was going to be of use to the group.

He then made his way down the stool to get the mysterious small object.

Little did he know that the yellow liquid shifted out and now hung in the air as if it was a sheet. As if something was under it...

**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**

"And now I'm here, with you guys." Garry said, finishing his story.

"I see..." Butterfly said, after listening to Garry's adventure.

"Then... almost the same thing happened to you, right Ib?" Butterfly asked.

"Yeah... it did." Ib said quietly. "The lights flickered and I got really scared..." she said, scrunching up, putting her legs close to her chest.

Garry then used his hand and placed his hand on Ib's small head.

"Don't worry, Ib." Garry said, smiling. "We'll get out of here together! And I promise that!"

"Pinky promise?" Ib said weakly.

"Pinky promise." Garry replied smiling, his pinky out quickly.

"Wait, why are you interested in this?" Garry asked, looking back at Butterfly becoming a bit dark when she asked the question first.

"We just saw a lot of people go here..." Ladybug said softly.

"Many people who went here were arrogant and cocky or 'weak' as you can say." Butterfly said bitterly as she said the word 'weak'.

"If you don't want to use the work, then don't use it." Ladybug said to Butterfly. "You don't seem like the Butterfly we know when you act like that..."

"Anyway..." Butterfly said, continuing. "The reason we are here is because you two are very good people."

"You got Ant's painting, Ib." Ladybug said. "Most people would just laugh at his size and then step on him. Or they would just ignore him, as if they went crazy."

"I can understand them." Garry muttered.

"So what happened to all those people?" Ib asked.

"As you can say... Their roses were destroyed... ripped, never to become sane or alive in this world again." Ladybug replied, answering Ib's question.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**

"Finally!" Ant exclaimed and gasping for breath, reaching the stool with the bottle. "I had to climb so many of these things to know where this thing is..."

Ant observed the bottle. It had many angles with the glass curving narrow to the top of the bottle. Inside it was a small tube, as if liquid was to drawn onto it.

He then used his tiny jaws to drag the bottle to the edge of the stool.

"Ack!" Ant exclaimed through clenched jaws.  
He had failed to keep his center of gravity and the weight of the bottle shifted, causing him to stick out of the edge of the stool.

Using his free arms, he managed to crawl onto the bottle and onto the seat of the stool again.

"And now to put it safely on the ground..." Ant said, tipping the glass bottle at the curve of the seat.

The bottle fell off, now advancing to the room.

***tink***

The bottle was still in contact, not a scratch on it.

"Now to bring it back." Ant announced from the top of the stool.

Climbing down, walked toward to the bottle and and grabbed it with his tiny jaws.

In contact, the bottle shattered, the liquid all over him and all over the ground. The glass was now everywhere in a radius around Ant.

"FUCK." Ant gritted between his jaws, his frustration kept inside.

***pop***

In less than a second, the bottle and liquid disappeared and Ant was now dry.

In the pop, Ant looked around to see yellow writing again.

'Climb again.' the yellow liquid read.

"I just have to follow suspicious writing and everything is going to be fine... Perfect." Ant muttered.

Ant then hastily climbed the stool. Upon reaching the top, he saw the bottle again. This time, at the end of the corner of the room.

"God... who the hell is playing with me? I'm not a toy!" Ant exclaimed.

The yellow liquid shifted again and followed Ant to his destination.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**... **

Spider and Bee began to make progress deeper into the room, the space between the wall and the ceiling slacking.

"Walls. Dark." Bee commented.

"Mmhmm." Spider said.

"Walls. Tight." Bee continued.

"Yeah." Spider simply said,

"Tight. Wall and ceiling." Bee said again.

"Alright..." Spider said automatically.

"Wall and ceiling. Black."

"Augh..." Spider said, clearly being annoyed.

"Black." Bee said and then he stopped.

"What is it?" Spider asked.

"Mannequins?" Bee said again, much more quietly.

"There's three of them." Spider said. Bee and Spider both stopped, and watched three mannequins have a conversation. These mannequins had dark maroon dresses, almost black.

"Oh my God, I knoow!" one of the mannequin exclaimed with a girly tone.

"What the?" Bee questioned quietly.

"Yeah, he is just soooo hot!" the second one said.

"He has a nice ass, too!" the third one said.

"My mind just gave up on me..." Spider muttered.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Bee exclaimed quietly. "Did she have kids or something?!"

**A/N: Now looking at my 'new' transition as you can say, it was significance. Seven (7) lines are there. Now, what do they mean you ask? Well, its just the number, seven (7). Why? Well, Garry's name has five (5) letters in his name. Ib, two (2). Get it? You know 5 + 2 = 7? And that's basically it, significance. GEINHUS. (GENIUS)**  
**Thanks for reading! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for a long wait! Just a couple of idea came to me and a new story is made! :D Thanks! And Happy Thanksgiving!**

"Almost... there..." Ant breathed heavily. His tiny legs reached the flat stool.

"This persistent motherfucker will finally meet the wrath of me!" Ant managed to say between deep gasps.  
Dragging along the ground, he used his jaws to grab the bottle. With little strength left, he only grabbed the bottom of the small shiny bottle.

Slowly, yellow liquid began to make its way up the stool behind Ant. Then it turned next to Ant.

"Gack!" Ant screamed flat on the ground with his jaws closed.

"Need help?" the liquid read.

"Ye... yes..." Ant said giving up.

Then a large shadow loomed over the entire stool and it went dark.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**

"They're like school girls..." Spider muttered quietly.

"Don't let them notice us!" Bee whispered to Spider.

"What do you think I am? Stupid?" Spider whispered back.

"Anyway..." Bee said, trying to get off the argument. "Look at the rooms, its wider and the ceiling is higher than this 'cramped' place. " Bee pointed out.

Spider looked back and observed the sudden change of the room's figure.

"True that." Spider said, agreeing with Bee.

"What do you think he's doing now?" one of the mannequins said.

"Working out. Duuuh, what do you expect of him?" another one said with noticeable tone on the 'duuuh'.

"His abs and biceps are perfect!" the third one said.

"Did you just notice that now?" the first one asked.

"I just want to be in a room alone with him... Then I'm going to-"

"That's it, I'm going back." Bee said, clearly disgusted by the mannequins's conversations.

"Nah, you stay here. I'm going back." Spider said clearly objecting Bee's choice.

"Wha... What?!" Bee exclaimed.

"What was that?" one of the mannequins asked.

"I don't know... Just ignore it, sound always creep in this place." the second one said.

"No... It was a voice..." the first mannequin interjecting to ignore it.

"Exactly. My point." the first one said.

"Fiiiine." the mannequin said and resumed their conversation.

"Look, a button!" Bee hushly whispered to Spider.

A button fainty glittered far away from the mannequins as it shined and reflected with the mannequins laughing.

"You get 'em, I'll keep watch." Bee said.

"Fair enough." Spider said agreeing.

"What?" Bee said puzzled.

"I'm going in." Spider said crawling up the walls to the ceiling. Spider blended perfectly with the pitch black walls.

"Watch. Must keep watch." Bee muttered. He then groaned as the mannequins laughed and Spider crawling up the black wall silently.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**

"This place here... is like a puzzle." Ib said quietly.

"How true Ib." Garry said softly. "This place does put your mind to the test..."

"Yes, it baffles us also." Ladybug said.

"Ah! And the creatures of this gallery, are they... good things?" Garry asked.

"Some yes. Mostly no..." Butterfly said truthfully.

"Even you pass these puzzles... can you go out? Like, escape this place?" Ib asked.

"Well... simply put... Yes. The ones who come in can go out. Things in here can take your places and you can be trapped here forever."

"That's a bit... brutal." Garry said, his face tightening.

"Yeah... with the sisters in charge of this area... it's tough..." Butterfly said sighing.

"Sisters?" Garry asked, his face tightening more.

"Yes... They are known as the lady in red, lady in blue and the lady in green." Ladybug said.

"The mannequins?" Ib asked.

"Its a bit complicated..." Ladybug said.

"You see, the sisters have almost complete authority over the creatures of the gallery." Butterfly said.

"Yes... but the thing is... even us..." Ladybug said softly.

"Really?" Ib asked with fear.

"Well... somewhat." Butterfly said. "If we avoid them, we'll be fine."

"That's a relief." Garry said, sighing in relief. " Anyway... this place... kind of resembles like a maze, right?"

Then a pop was heard.

*POP*

Purple liquid oozed in front of the group.

"Do you like mazes?" the purple liquid read.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**

"What are you?" Ant asked weakly.

"You mean 'who' are you, little one." a female voice said.

"Who are you?" Ant asked again with different words.

"A guardian of this place." the feminine voice said again.

Above Ant stood a stick figure with a yellow bladed sword and hollowed bright yellow eyes. The figure also had a blonde ponytail.

"So, do you need help?" the stick figure asked again.

"Yes." Ant said quickly.  
"Alright." the stick figure said. She then picked up Ant and the bottle next to him.

"Here you go." she said again.

"I haven't seen you around here before." Ant said.

"Like I said, I am a guardian in here, a guide, a helper to those in need. And to protect." the stick figure said in a feminine tone.

"Gee, your voice is sure soothing." Ant said, embracing the voice.

The stick figure giggled at Ant's unexpected comment.

"Also, what's with the sword?" Ant asked, pointing at her yellow bladed sword.

"Oh, this?" the stick figure said, drawing her sword out. "It's an identity infused in us. As there are eight of us in this world."

"Eight?!" Ant exclaimed.

"It's also a trusty weapon." the stick figure added on. "Oh, and to send messages."

"There's eight of the guardians?" Ant, still in shock.

"Why yes, is there a problem?" the stick figure asked.

"That's a big number..." Ant said. "Hey, didn't you call me a dip shit?!"

"It's only eight." the stick figure said, ignoring Ant's second comment.

"Messages... Did you say something about messages?" Ant asked, noticing the stick figure's previous comment.

"Yes, my color is yellow, thus the color of my writing is yellow." the stick figure said. 'And there are eight different colors..."

**A/N: Short... D; Review and stuff and all that crap. Please :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: It's better to read my bottom Author's Note...**

"Eight guardians?" Ant asked again. "Why haven't we heard about this before?"

"Your group also did stay in that room." the stick figure said.

"We stayed in there since we're very tiny." Ant said. "Butterfly said the others would kick us around."

"That's reasonable." the stick figure replied. With Ant and the small bottle, she then placed it on the ground.

"Here you go." the stick figure said, now crouched.

"Thanks." Ant said. "And is it alright if-"

***POP***

"Get back now." a white liquid read.

"Ack..." the stick figure said softly, reading the message. "I have to go..."

"What? Why?" Ant asked.

"Hope I see you soon..." the stick figure said. She then and disappeared in a flash.

"But I need help to get this to the door..." Ant said in defeat. He looked up at the bottle and the distance to the door.

"Here we go..." he said and grabbed the bottle with his jaws and then slowly dragged to the door.

**A/N: Well rub my tits and call me Sally, I've been slacking off! I started watching Adventure Time from Season 1 and made a fiction. I'm so weak... BUT, Winter Break soon and I can focus on this story!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

**Me: Guys, you know what time it is? :D**

**...**

**Me: Happy 20th Chapter everybody!**

***throws confetti and blows into a party horn***

***tweeeeeeet***

***confetti slowly falls***

***looks around to see no one around***

***stares blankly with a party hat on***

**Me: Where is everybody?**

***face slams onto table and sobs***

**I really regret not working on this. I truly do! I would never dream to abandon my first story like this! I'm being a major douche by making another fiction and not putting attention on this one. **

**By starting to watch Adventure Time, I used my time to watch and write one instead of this. God, I'm an asshole... **

**Hopefully, some of you guys are around and are VERY patient. I think some readers walked off by my slackness. I've put my time in this next chapter! :D **

**So... well enough apologies from me... **

**Happy 20th Chapter and I thank all of you! Even the ones that still read and quit reading, I thank you. **

**Thanks so much and hopefully this story ventures on forth! **

**If you're reading this, check out my Adventure Time story if you would like. Read this one first since I'm going to remind you at the bottom of this chapter. :D**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"It's weird how when we said the word 'maze', this message appeared." Ib said, looking at the white liquid. "I think it's telling us that this thing here is a maze." Ib continued on, looking at Butterfly, Ladybug, and Garry.

"That's true." Garry said, looking at the arching paths. "But this ceiling makes me feel very uncomfortable."

"We'll go check on the adventure buddies then." Butterfly said. "It's been a long time since they went."

"Yeah, something might've happened to those filthy knuckleheads..." Ladybug said, her tiny legs on her small chin.

"Well, okay then!" Garry said, waving. "Take care!"

Both of the female bugs flew up to the small crack and squeezed through.

Garry glanced at Ib beside him, her white shirt and fluffy red skirt figure next to him.

"Ib's family must be packed to afford that clothing..." Garry said to himself, seeing Ib's wealth. He looked down at his dark pants and groaned softly at a small stain near his waist. "And look at me..." he said, looking at his long dark blue jacket. "Filthy..." Suddenly, Ib turned her head towards Garry.

"Uh... Garry. You think it'll be fine if we look around?" she asked softly.

"Of course it'll be fine!" Garry said, smiling and chuckling. "They can find us anytime! Let's go!" he then got up and stuck out his hand to help Ib up.

Ib took his hand and Garry softly lifted her up to her feet.

Turning out to the door, Ib looked up at Garry and smiled. With Garry, Ib felt safer and the hope of getting out burned brighter each second she was with him. Little did she know that Garry was thinking about the same thing.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Alright... Alright... Sooooo, let me get this straight." Ruby (lady in red) said. "You raped some guy?"

"What?!" Midori (lady in green) exclaimed, turning a bright scarlet. "I just went in for a kiss!" she said, defending herself.

"And if he didn't want it... Rape." Ruby (lady in red) said, dropping the obvious truth.

Midori (lady in green) scrunched into a little ball and rocked back and forth.

"And you!" Ruby (lady in red) barked at Zola (lady in blue)

"Hmm? What?" Zola (lady in blue) asked, with only with an eye barely open, her voice in a very sleepy tone.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Ruby (lady in red) yelled, obviously angry at Zola (lady in blue).

"Sleeping..." Zola (lady in blue) answered, sighing.

"I FUCKING know that goddamit!" Ruby (lady in red) screamed, unleashing her anger.

"So?..." Zola (lady in blue) asked, unscathed by Ruby's (lady in red's) violent eruption.

Ruby (lady in red), her face red from anger bolted at Zola (lady in blue) and landed a hard punch at Zola's (lady in blue's) face. A loud 'thud' was heard as Ruby's (lady in red's) fist collided against Zola's (lady in blue's) face.

"Hey... C'mon... I'm trying to sleep..." Zola (lady in blue) groaned sleepily, obvilious by Ruby's (lady in red's) punch. "I... I'm... ZzzZzzZzz..."

Ruby (lady in red) fidgeted in anger and twitched as Zola (lady in blue) went out cold.

"I... I... I didn't do THAT... No... I didn't..." Midori (lady in green) muttered, rocking back and forth.

"Well, I'm going back to my 'post' ever since I lost the bet." Coral (red mannequin) said, walking off.

"What?! You're just leaving?" Ruby (lady in red) exclaimed. "You won't have any fun if you leave!"

"But a bet is a bet." Coral (red mannequin) said. "You have fun with Ib and that guy with the violet hair."

She then walked off into the hole and her footsteps were the only sound as it echoed in the wide empty halls.

Ruby's (lady in red's) head turned towards Midori (lady in green) and Zola (lady in blue). Midori (lady in green) was still rocking back and forth and muttering the same things over and over again. Ruby (lady in red) looked over to Zola (lady in blue) out cold by sleeping. A puddle of sticky drool started to spill out of her mouth onto the red carpet of the floor. Shadow was asleep beside all of the commotion and snored on.

Ruby (lady in red) cursed under her breath and placed her face into her hands.

"Out of all the times I actually found someone... This happens..."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

As Garry and Ib walked around the room, they heard things sloshing around.

"Hmm? What is this noise?" Garry said as he looked around.

The noise continued and made Garry uncomfortable.

"My God... it sounds utterly disgusting..." Garry said as he clutched his stomach with his free hand.

Ib looked up at Garry with a worried look. Then something out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention.

Ib looked over to see small white spheres in the ground looking back and forth. She let go of Garry's hand and started to run over.

"Hmm? Ib?" Garry said as Ib did.

Garry looked to see the white spheres in the distance also.

As Ib went up to the markings, her face sparked a small hint of disgust as she saw eyeballs in the ground. Soon, she got comfortable and looked at the eyes. Then one looked to be different than the others since it was red and poofier.

"Yaaaah! What is THAT?! Gross is what!" Garry said, disgusted. He was obviously not well adjusted to the new environment around him. "Why are there EYES on the FLOOR...?!"

Ib's attention directed to the red poofier eyeball and squatted and stared at it. A she did, the eyeball noticed and started to stare back at her.

"Does this... lone eye have a congestion problem?" Garry commented as he saw the red eye. He then took notice of Ib staring at the eyeball. "Hmm... Ib?" Garry asked as she had a stare off with the congested eyeball.

A few seconds passed as Garry saw what the eyeball was staring at. Up Ib's skirt.

Garry then walked over and stomped the eye with his foot. Ib's eyes went up in shock by the sudden move.

"Ga-Garry?" Ib asked looking up at Garry. "Why did you do that to the eye?"

"It was... uh... Well... no need to worry about it Ib." Garry managed to say. "When I do things like that it's best that you don't know, okay?"

"Okay." Ib replied.

Then a small grunt was heard.

"Gah! I'm almost there..." a small voice muttered. It's mouth was clenched as it said it.

Garry and Ib stood up and looked around the corner. They came to see Ant dragging a small bottle across the floor.

Ant grunted hard and breathed heavily as he tried to drag a bottle way four times as big as him.

"Ant!" Ib said, running towards him.

"Eh?" Ant said and dropped the small bottle.

*tink*

"Ib!" Ant chirped. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

Ib picked the bottle and and as she did, Ant crawled onto her hand. Ib giggled as Ant's small feet tickled her hand.

"Garry! Hey!" Ant said as he climbed up Ib's shoulder.

"Hey there Ant!" Garry said smiling and waving to him. "What kind of trouble did you fall into this time?"

"Well, I kind of found this bottle here." Ant said, pointing at the small glass blue bottle in Ib's hands.

"It kind of looks like an eye dropper." Garry said as he looked over the small glass bottle.

"Wait, that means we can use it on the eye!" Ib said.

"Yeah, we can use it on the congested eye!" Garry said, realizing the simple parts. "But it's like as if they purposely did this... as if this was a game..."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Why did you mingle with them?" a strong female dark voice bellowed out. "We only look over the things happening, Yellow!"

"Sorry..." Yellow said. She was the stick figure with the yellow sword and blonde hair. "I only did it because of the poor little ant, White!"

"Even though he looks pitiful, we do not help anyone!" White said in a loud clear powerful voice.

White stood up to show a white sword with a black hilt on her back and long white hair streamed down her back.

"We are giving you one more chance, is that clear?" White said.

"Ye-yes..." Yellow said.

Yellow looked up to see eight same figures as her looking down to her.

"Alright... good. Now we have our posts to attend to." White said. "Scatter."

The moment White said those words, swishes of red, orange, green, blue, purple jumped out and disappeared.

"Always like... aren't you, Yellow?" a dark male voice came from the darkness.

A stick figure with a black blade and hilt walked out. He had no color for his name. Only black.

"No need to push it in, Black." White said. "Now go back to your post."

"Alright, alright... You need to be pushy, sis." Black said, walking off.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"I would go down for him ANY day!" one of the three mannequins went on.

Bee listened on and smashed his head to the wall as the mannequins talked on.

Spider just simply ignored it and continued on.

"If you're going to do it, the special way of doing it is to..."

"Arrrrrgh!" Bee screamed inside as the mannequins talked on.

**A/N: It's happy to be back everyone! I'll now update this weekly and may be twice a week! Be sure to check out my 'Adventure Time' story! I want to see if it's good or not. Thanks so much and have a delightful day. :D And Happy 20th chapter everyone. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello everyone. :D**

**My computer crashed on me that just anal probed me. It hates me big time. I've worked on this story for some time and got many ideas! Since this was my first story, the few chapters aren't that good. Don't you agree? Well... most of it...**

**Well, I've un-named the chapters so that it'll be much simpler.**

**The sequel to this will be much neater and more focused on. And longer too!**

**If you are wondering, this story is just the gallery! Much more is to come as the gallery is very complicated in my version!**

**And I'm not discontinuing this story as this is my first. I would never do that.**

**It's just that my grades brought me down to the brink of my parents banning me from the internet.**

**Fuck.**

**Well, I'm working harder on this than on my grades. :D**

**Worth it.**

**Thanks and check my other better stuff out!**

**Much appreciated!**

**-The Major Douche**

* * *

Ib unscrewed the cap of the bottle of eyedrops and stared at the bruised eye.

Dripping a drop, the blue liquid hit the congested eye and cured it instantly.

The veiny eye subsided to look healthy and the bruises healed also.

Garry had disgust written all over his face as he saw the detailed transformation take place.

As soon as the congested eye healed, the eye turned to the wall and stared at it.

"Hmm, look what's it doing..." Garry said and looked at the wall also. "Well would you look at that!" he said pointing at the wall. "It's a different hue!"

As Garry pulled at the wall, it slid and revealed a secret passage way.

Garry and Ib with Ant on her shoulder walked into a small hall to see a small red glass ball sitting on a small purple pillow on a pedestal.

"A glass ball..." Garry said, observating and picking up the delicate red ball. "And just like a puzzle... I wonder..." Garry said, stroking his chin.

"Yeah!" Ant said happily and jumped off of Ib's shoulder.

Ant was trying to land on the pedestal with the pillow on it. Being long off the distance, Ant failed and fell down from Ib's shoulder height.

"Ow..." Ant said, twitching on the floor.

Ib made a small smile on her face to see how cute it was for Ant trying to do the impossible.

Picking Ant up from the floor, Ib softly placed Ant on the soft purple pillow.

"Ah!... Yes!" Ant said in happiness with complete comfort.

"Ha, Ant." Garry said with a warm smile. "If you love it, why don't you take it? It's not like someone is going to-"

***BAM***

"EEEEKK!" a female voice screamed from the walls.

Ib ran towards Garry and hugged him from the waist as the scream continued.

"EEEEEEEKKKKK! DIE!"

***BOOM***

The screams then suddenly subsided.

Garry's expression changed as the scream was disturbing and uncomfortable. He kept his cool as Ib was hugging him.

Ant with the pillow fell down to the floor with a small squeak.

"Well... shall we go?" Garry gulped as he looked at Ant below the pillow and down at Ib as an awkward silence filled the room.

**A few minutes ago...**

Spider crawled closer to the red button, now mere inches away.

The three mannequin talked on as Bee squirmed around in pure frustration.

"Okay... Okay..." Bee said taking heavy breaths. "I just have... to... take... DEEP... breaths..." he said, calming down.

"Hey Bee!" Ladybug's voice called from behind Bee loudly.

"Ack! Mayonnaise guitar cup!" Bee screamed in surprise as his female bug companions bursted out of no where.

"Bee, how's the small adventure going with Spider?" Butterfly asked.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Bee screamed, rocketing off from his 'hiding' place.

"Huh?" one of the three mannequins said.

"What's that?" the second one asked as all three of the mannequins stared at the direction of Bee's scream.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" a mannequin screamed.

Bee flew fast above their heads and began to go in crazy circles.

"It's a bug!" the second mannequin screamed.

"Arugh! Kill it!" the third one said, pointing at flying Bee.

Bee swooped down in complete fear and confusion and swept between the short dresses of the mannequins.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKK DIE!" one of the mannequin screamed, waving her hands in an embarrassing manner.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bee screamed also has he made barrel loops.

One the mannequins were lucky enough to hit Bee and struck him to the ground.

Bee's wings shook a little as he tried to take flight.

"It's not any bug!" one of the mannequins screamed, clinging onto her other fellow female mannequins.

"It's a bee!"

The three mannequins suddenly fainted in shock and fell to the floor.

***clunk***

***clunk***

***clunk***

"Oof... boy... that sure escalated quickly." Ladybug said as she and Butter witnessed what happened.

"You said it." Butterfly said. "Should we help Bee?" she asked as she pointed to Bee in the middle of the room, squished onto the floor.

"Nah. He can manage." Ladybug said. "He deserves it anyway.

"Help..." Bee muttered as his wounds healed slowly.

Spider simply jumped off the wall and crawled towards Bee.

"You made a quite amazing acrobatic dive there." Spider said as he loomed over Bee, who was struggling to regenerate.

"Ugh..." Bee mumbled.

"I pressed that shiny red button by the way." Spider said, looking over to the button. "It didn't do much, so your act was pretty pointless."

"Urgh!..."

"Nice job though." Spider said, patting one of his hairy legs on top of Bee's little head.

"UUUUURRRGHH!"

"You'll manage."

* * *

**A/N: Ever since this story, I've improved on my grammar and other small stuff to improve my one-shots and working on other stories, I've got better! **

**As this is my first fiction, it's an eyesore to me!**

**The sequel to this well be much better like I said on top! :D**

**Thanks!**

**-The Asswipe**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **

**YES! :D**

**~ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED~**

**-UPDATE IN LESS THAN A WEEK-**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! It motivated me to write!**

**And the feedback or answer to your reviews:**

**KHype101 (Guest): This is a really cool story! You managed to change horror to humor by adding little twists to the story. Good job! Can't wait to see what happens next.**

_**Me: Why, thanks for reviewing! ^_^ And thanks so much for the support! :3**_

**W0lf-Spirit: If you're unhappy with the grammar if the story, rewrite it. Well, don't nessesrily rewrite it, just edit it a little by changing some things around but not really rewriting. That's what I'm doing to me off stories. I figure that of its going to have an audience I might as well make it a decent portrayal of my current writing. It doesn't take much time and you can do it on the go with it still up. Just a thought.**

_**Me: I have actually re-edited all the chapters before. But people are actually fine with it, so I don't think it's a problem. The sequel will be a lot better than this one as it's my first! Thanks for the thought and the review, Wolf! :D**_

**musicstarnc: Your not that bad. Honestly I think I'm worse... but I'm happy about the update and mentioning of a sequel and so I anxiously await the next chapter! lol XD**

_**Me: ACK! Thank you! :3 I'll be devoted to update the sequel :D**_

**Kayleigh is a good girl: I have really fallen in love with this story and don't beat yourself up thanks for writing**

_**Me: Aw, thanks. And I'll try not to beat myself up. xD**_

**...**

**I thank you guys from the bottom of my heart! :3**

**Now, read on!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"I wonder what this glass ball goes into..." Garry said as he held the fragile glass red ball between his fingers. "Just like a puzzle, it should be logical and goes somewhere in this room..."

Ib and Garry walked around the hall of eyeballs to the large path with paintings and the route to the 'maze' door. Ant was resting on the purple pillow, in Garry's pocket.

"Hmm?..." Ib said, looking up at a white snake painting. "Look at that painting..." Ib said, pointing up to a snake painting.

A white snake was 'slithering' in the framed picture but the thing that caught Ib's eye was it's eye. It was black and hollow.

As Garry slid the glass ball in the eye of the white snake, a painting of a scenery shook and clattered on the ground.

"Hey, it says something here..." Garry said as he got on a knee to read the faint letters on the back of the painting.

'Behind the big tree...' it read.

" 'Behind the big tree'?" Garry asked out loud. "Not much, but it's a clue..."

"Isn't there door at the beginning of this room, Garry?" Ib asked.

"Ah! Yes!" Garry said, smiling warmly down at Ib. "You're very smart Ib." he said as he patted Ib on the top of her head.

Ib blushed a little and smiled in response.

Holding hands once again, they made their way to the door that hasn't been explored yet.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Oh..." a stick figure with a red sword on his back said as he saw Garry and Ib walking away.

The stick figure watched through the red eye of the white snake painting and chuckled.

"My my... they're pretty good at this..." the red stick figure said, softly applauding with his hands as Ib and Garry were walking farther away. "At this rate, they might escape..."

Ib and Garry then disappeared from the snake eye's view.

"But we're not going to make it TOO easy..." the stick figure said. "They'll have to run soon... VERY soon... From the dear ladies..."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"He-help..." Bee mumbled as Spider began to walk away.

"C'mon, be a bee and get up." Spider said.

"I-heh-I see what you did there..." Bee said between gasps of pain.

"Very funny... Now get up." Spider replied with his tone being dark and constant.

"Alright, alright!" Bee yelled in response. "Just give me some time!"

His wings twisted and turned, beginning to gain speed. In a few seconds time, Bee began to hover with his beating wings and flew over Spider.

"Hah!" Bee said, making somersaults in the air. "Now who- Ack!"

Spider spat a ball of web at Bee and tangled him.

"Ooof!" Bee grunted in pain as he landed on the hard carpet ground.

Bee began to struggle to get out of the strong stringy substance. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Not my problem." Spider said, casually walking on. "Now get up."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Midori (lady in green) continued to rock back and forth and muttered.

Zola (lady in blue) on the other hand slept on and drooled down to her blue dress.

Shadow rested near Zola (lady in blue), sleeping next to her.

Ruby (lady in red), on the other hand was downright pissed.

"Get your shit together!" Ruby screamed, slapping Midori (lady in green) across the face.

Spit flew out from Midori's (lady in green's) mouth, spending her flying into the air. Right into Shadow.

Shadow grunted and wheezed as Midori (lady in green) slammed into his side. Midori (lady in green) bounced off of Shadow and landed on top of Zola (lady in blue), who was still fast asleep.

"Pffff!" Zola (lady in blue) spat, spit flying all over the floor.

Shadow groaned, flickering his eyes and stretched. Midori (lady in green) wheezed as she felt significant amount of G-Force. Zola (lady in blue) coughed and spit, taking a big strong hit to her back.

"C'mon!" Ruby said, clapping her hands frantically. "Let's go, let's go!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Garry opened the door next to the painting of the cake and coffee. As he opened it fully for Ib, the flickering dimmed lights made the atmosphere scary and creepy.

As if something was hiding...

Waiting for the perfect time to strike.  
The flickering lights made everything in the room to be visible for a short period of time. Allowing the two humans to see what's in front of them.

"Wine... Sofa?..." Garry said, reading the name of a coach with a wine glass penetrating the middle of the white fabric furniture.

"This... This doesn't look very comfortable to sit in..." Garry said as both him and Ib looked over the sculpture.

Ib nodded in agreement and another sculpture flickered in view as Ib and Garry headed deeper in the room.

The sculpture was a head with curled hair and sunken eyes.

"Me-melan..." Ib said, struggling to read the title of it.

"Melancholy..." Garry said. "It means a long time of sadness and sorrow... And who wouldn't be in this place?..."

A rainbow colored piece of 'art' came into view of Ib and Garry, showing a multi-colored skeleton with an eerie expression. As if it was laughing.

Laughing of insanity...

"I... I assume this is fake?..." Garry said softly as if the skeleton 'stared' at both of them.

" 'Puzzle' ..." Ib read the title of the rainbow skeleton. "Not very fitting..."

"Hmm?" Garry said, looking over to his right. "It's a tree!"

The tree resembled like a person, titled 'Feeling'.

"Heh, you have to be clever to come up with this stuff..." Garry said as Ib followed right beside him.

" 'Behind... the... big?... tree? ' " Garry said with a puzzled look. "What is this? A wedding ring?" Garry said as he held a small jewel up.

"What it doing here out of all the places? Well, it looks like what the hands were looking for."

"It looks like the end of the room." Ib said, looking around them. "I think you solved the puzzle, Garry."

"You mean, 'we', Ib." Garry said, smiling down at the little girl. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Ib smiled up at the purple haired man.

"But... I think we should get out of this room..." Garry said softly. "It's giving me the creeps..."

Ib and Garry then walked to the door, opening up a haven from the creepy room.

But as the door closed, leaving a click, the sculpture started to move, shaking about.

The 'Wine Sofa' twirled into a form with two feet and two arms, it's wine glass being it's head.

'Melancoly's ' eyes lit in a dark red, thick wires of black coils erupted out from's it's creepy hollow eyes.

'Puzzle' also came to life, it's rainbow bones rattling, with an insane-laughing face as it walked off the block it stood on.

'Feeling' joined in, it's human form intact and followed it's sculpture brethren.

They all began to walk towards the closed door, which Ib and Garry were.

Each step they took were slow, but was certain to make anyone insane by the sight of them.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? :3**

**Is it good? Review please! **

**Or not.**

**And again, thanks. :D**

**A ton.**

**Have a nice day guys. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for such a long gap!**

**A one-shot was born when I was writing this chapter!**

**When you see the: **

**-X-X-X- **

**,that begins the one-shot!**

**It is actually word for word as it's such a good scene.**

**And thank you so much for reviewing!**

**And about... err... Mary... Hopefully she won't come after me...**

**Now, without a further a-doo, I present you the next chapter of my story!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Ib, you know which finger to put a ring on, right?" Garry asked, with the wedding ring between his fingers.

"Isn't it the ring finger?" Ib replied with a questionable tone.

"Yes." Garry said. "And now do you know which hand?"

"The... left?" Ib asked.

"Perfect answer!" Garry said smiling, handing Ib the ring. "I'll give the honors to you."

**-X-X-X-**

Ib walked to the black hand, carefully sliding the ring onto the correct finger. As the beautiful ring slid into place, the entire atmosphere of the paintings and hands around them changed to something much better.

The bride and the groom's faces changed into a bright smile, as if happy to know that their marriage was safely locked with the ring.

The hands also stopped moving, peace settling into them. The plaques that was once inscribed with 'Grieving' and 'Sorrowful' was replaced with 'Blessed'.

As it all happened, the bride threw her bouquet right at Ib. Right into her arms.

"Huh?" Ib said as she looked at the beautiful red roses wrapped in a soft pink wrapping.

Garry chuckled.

"Ib, you know that what just happened right now has significant meaning?"

"As in what?" Ib asked.

"When a bride throws a bouquet and a lucky girl catches it, the girl who catches will get married next!"

"So, I'm going to get married next?" Ib asked.

"Mmhmm."

Ib stared at the bouquet in her hands and looked at Garry, blushing a little.

"Lucky you Ib." Garry said smiling.

Ib took her handkerchief out and placed it on the top of her head.

"So... You're the groom..." Ib said as she fished in her pockets. " And I'm the bride!" Ib said smiling as she positioned the handkerchief to a perfect angle to cover her head.

Garry smiled very warmly, bringing his hand to his mouth.

"Aw... That's so cute..." Garry said to himself as he hugged Ib. "Yes Ib, I'm the groom and you're the bride."

"We need to get out of here no matter what..." Garry thought to himself as Ib returned the hug. "Ib is too cute to be trapped here... No matter what... Ib needs to escape this hell, even if it costs my life..."

**-X-X-X-**

"Now do you think the bouquet is a piece of a puzzle in here, Garry?" Ib asked as Garry stood up.

"Yes, it should be somewhere around here..." Garry said, looking around.

A blue portrait caught his eye across the room. There was a narrow hallway that led to the portrait.

"I think that's the next place to go." Garry said pointing to the hallway. "Let's go!"

Ib walked forward to grab Garry's hand, and both of them then walked forward to the narrow hall.

At the end of the hall was a ghastly portrait. And it was muttering something.

As Ib and Garry approached it, the portrait's voice was clear enough to understand it.

The blue portrait had lines that were drawn to look like eyes, the tint of blue giving the portrait a form for the painting.

"Ehehehe, hehehehehe... Flowers... Flowers are nice... Give me that there flower and I'll let you through... Ehehe... Ehehe... your flower, pretty please?" the ghastly blue portrait asked, looking at Ib.

The portrait's eyes traveled from Ib and Garry, asking for anything that was a flower.

"Err... Flower?" Garry asked, an uncomfortable look on his face. "Like a rose?"

Garry pulled out his blue rose from his pocket, where the portrait immediately looked at Garry's rose and laughed with delight.

"Yes! Yes!" the portrait said, it's jaws moving. "If you give that to me, you can gladly pass through! I promise!"

Garry quickly retracted his blue rose, putting it back in his pocket. Both Garry and Ib knew that their rose was their life. If one of them gave it to the portrait, the person would die.

"Those flowers..." the portrait said, eyeing the bouquet that Ib was holding. "Please?"

Ib eyed up at Garry where he nodded. Ib then let go of Garry's hand and walked up to the portrait and placed the bouquet between the jaws of the blue ghastly portrait.

"Ehehehe, thanks... It smells niiice... Eheheh," the portrait said laughing as it smelled it. "Well, chowtime!"

The portrait turned into a bloody red, it's jaws furious munching at the bouquet.

The pink tissue wrapping and red roses tore apart as the portrait ate the bouquet, destroying the flowers completely.

"Ahhh, that was good... Eheheh. Thank you, thanks so much..." the blue painting gratefully told Ib, looking at her. "As promised, you can go through."

The frame swung open and the painting vanished, it's face now looking at the wall.

"Just take this door... Well... see ya... Eheheheh!" said the painting, inviting for Ib and Garry to exit out the section of the gallery they were in.

Ib looked up at Garry where he gave a warm smile.

"Well, this looks like the only way out." Garry said, walking over to the open door.

Beyond the door was pitch black, now knowing what would be in the other sections of the gallery.

Ib walked up to Garry and held his hand. Garry looked down and smiled where she responded back with a smile.

They then walked through the doorway, where the frame shut behind them.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Eh!" Bee said, struggling out to get out of the silk cocoon.

He finally did and popped out with a 'pop'.

***POP***

"Nine minutes and forty-two seconds..." Spider said, keeping track of the time. "That's horrible time."

"Yes, yes... We agree." Ladybug said. "Right Butterfly?"

"Please leave me out of this." Butterfly said.

"You used your white ass juice..." Bee said, flapping his wings. "So unfair..."

"Well, you can fly and I can't." Spider said, pointing out what Bee had advantages of. "Air superiority always wins a ground battle."

"Pish posh." Bee said, flying around Spider. "You have a way of keeping me on the ground."

"Our argument may be a paradox and will be and always mysterious to us." Spider replied.

"Just like us being humans before we were here?" Butterfly asked. "That may be it."

"Whoa, that was a direct approach, Butterfly." Ladybug said, facing towards Butterfly.

"It may be one..." Butterfly said. "I'm just putting out some theories."

* * *

**A/N: Well, again, I'm sorry that this took a while. Anyway, thanks so reading! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: ****And hello again!**

**Some things had come up and I had to do some stuff! Now it's out of the way, I have an announcement!**

**During Spring Break, I'm going to at least make the story to where they meet Mary. Hopefully.**

**Also, should I make a Part 2 since this story is basically outlined in poop?**

**It'll still continue, but by a much cleaner way.**

**This story is in pieces to me, not well placed together.**

**But, the sequel, 'Into the Lightened World' is going more pretty than this one. Or Part 2.**

**A promise! ^^**

**And check out 'Halfsan' on her fluffy one-shots!**

**She's an amazing author!**

* * *

_**Many years ago...**_

_The gallery of Guertena, had just opened attracting many visitors._

_The stormy weather made it a haven as it was warm and dry._

_4 kids in a field trip were in high school, still prime in their young lives._

_Almost each kid wore something very drastically from each other. Two of them wore black, almost being identical._

_"This place is really pretty!" a girl with red hair said._

_She had ruby eyes that matched her red outfit perfectly. A small red skirt and a cute little dress._

_"Pretty?" a boy wearing yellow and black asked. "More like a piece of-"_

_***BONK***_

_"Refrain yourself using such language." a dark voice said._

_The boy's friend hit the boy in yellow and black in the back of the head._

_"Jesus, Bruce!" the boy in yellow and black said in pain._

_He rubbed the back of his head as the pain lingered._

_"You have to control yourself, Meleek..." Bruce said._

_Bruce was a handsome guy that always wore black. He always kept his cool, but his friend, Meleek, did not._

_Meleek looses his temper rather quickly, just like a hornet._

_"Bring it on!" Meleek said, burying his head onto Bruce's forehead. "Come at me, bro!"_

_"Hey you two, break it up." a gentle voice said._

_A beautiful girl that wore black had gentle eyes and a soft voice. Luscious long black hair carried down past her shoulders._

_Meleek stepped back a little to see the girl._

_"Sorry, Cho." Bruce said, his head a little down for respect of the girl._

_Meleek just growled a little bit, folding his arms in anger as he wanted to hit Bruce._

_Cho smiled warmly to both of the boys._

_"Now, shall we go?" Cho asked._

_"Yeah!" the girl with red hair said._

_"Let's go, Scarlet." Cho said, the red-headed girl walking beside her._

_"One of these days, Bruce... One of these days..." Meleek said, clenching his fist._

_"Good luck." Bruce said. "Now let's relax in this gallery for the time being."_

_"Eh?" Meleek said confused, his fist still clenched and watching Bruce walk away._

* * *

The stick figure who color was red blinked in surprised with the theory.

But he just shook his head as the bugs on the screen were getting out of the room.

The stick figure's screen then changed into where he could see Ib and Garry.

"Let the games begin..." he said softly.

* * *

The sculptures; Wine Sofa, Melancholy, Puzzle, and Feeling finally reached the wooden door and smashed through it.

Splinters of the wood erupted out as Wine Sofa was using it's glass fist. In the one punch, the door existed no more.

Melancholy let out a disturbing laughter, Puzzle and Feeling following behind.

* * *

Ib and Garry found themselves in a narrow hallway with creepy pictures of a vampire-like man side to side. Right below them were mannequin heads, watching their every move.

Each portrait got disturbing to the next. It started as the man just stared at them.

Portrait by portrait, blood soon revealed and a disturbing face.

Garry, knowing that Ib shouldn't see the monstrosity, covered her eyes with one of his hands.

"G-Garry?" Ib asked softly, confused why Garry was covering her eyes.

"Please trust me, Ib..." Garry whispered as the portraits changed slowly.

The vampire-like man's face soon changed into a bloody face, blood dripping down slowly in the frame.

Garry hacked a little in disgust to see such a graphic thing.

The next picture showed an eyeball of the man slowly sliding out, blood flowing out afterwards.

"Wh-what is this?..." Garry thought, his hand softly over Ib's eyes.

"Garry?" Ib asked.

Blood from the portrait dripped down next to Ib, almost touching her.

Garry swiftly moved out of her way and carried her in a bridal position so that nothing could touch her.

Garry angled his body in such a way that if anything targeted Ib, it'll get him first.

"Trust me, Ib..." Garry said, continuing to walk.

The sound of the liquid dripping continued. But was interrupted by a laugh.

The vampire-like man's face was right behind Garry, crackling with laughter.

No eyeballs were in the eye sockets of the vampire-like man, his fangs gleaming in blood. Blood filled the eyes, pouring out the iron-smelling liquid.

"Run, run..." he said, his fangs gleaming.

The blood reflected some light. Showing the fresh blood on the sharp white fangs.

Garry sprinted with Ib in his arms as the giant vampire-like man chased.

"Come, come!" he said, his hands reaching out to get Garry.

Large noises out of no where started, distorting Garry as he ran for his life.

Echoes almost deafened Garry, but he had to make it. For Ib.

Garry could feel the hand of the vampire-like man almost grabbing him. The mannequin's eyes also dripped blood. It was as if this entire place was MADE of blood.

The door at the end of the corridor was now available for Garry to reach and open it. With confused Ib in his arms, he swiftly opened the door and dove out, slamming the door behind him in the process.

Garry sighed in relief as he knew that Ib was safe and didn't see anything in the corridor.

"Ib, are you alright?" Garry asked, Ib nestling in his arms.

"You can run, but you CAN'T hide!" the disturbing voice said behind the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Ib said.

Garry blinked in surprise as if she couldn't even hear what went in the room.

"What happened, Garry?" Ib asked, her eyes looking up to the shocked man.

"Something that you don't want to see, Ib." Garry said. "Now..."

Garry slowly got up and softly helped Ib up.

"Let's go, Ib." Garry said, smiling down at Ib.

Ib smiled and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: And since this is a broken story, should I start neatly with Part 2? Confused, I don't know what to do... Thanks for reading! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: My goal wasn't very accomplished... :/**

**FAILURE!**

**Anyways, I have a new story up! :D**

**It's a 'My Little Pony' story if you're interested!**

**But don't worry, this story is my top priority! I haven't been working on the other stories as much because I'm trying to keep up on this one!**

* * *

Ib and Garry found themselves in a room absolutely terrifying. More than a dozen paintings of ladies in different colors were in the creepy gallery. The woman in red, blue, green, yellow... and so on.

Each woman in a different colored dress sat very lady-like, as if she was posing for the painting. Even with a smile, Ib and Garry knew that the ladies in the paintings just wanted one thing. Their roses.

Mannequins without heads also were organized well in the black floor and ceiling gallery. Even not making any movement, Ib and Garry kept their distance away from the statues.

"Hmm?" Garry said softly, spotting a door. "A door, Ib!"

Ib looked over to where Garry was looking at and walked towards it with Garry. Garry then reached for the door knob.

Locked.

The cold metal stiffened as Garry tried to turn it, making it impossible to open. As Garry tried to open the door again, a small dial was seen in the door.

"This is some kind of pass code!" Garry said, sliding the numbers.

The 'lock' for the door had 4 little dials for the numbers, some kind of code. While Garry was thinking about where he could find the numbers, Ib played with the dials, clicking softly in the silence with the sound of Garry rubbing his chin.

"Let's explore a bit more here." Garry said, Ib nodding in response. "Even though... I don't like this place at ALL..."

Garry shuddered and looked more to the ladies in blue on the wall.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Wine Sofa, Melancholy, Puzzle, and Feeling were now out of the room they had rested, moving very slowly until Melancholy accidentally bumped into Wine Sofa.

Wine Sofa tripped, almost breaking it's glass head.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Wine Sofa said, lifting one of it's hands.

It's voice came out of no where, but it came from the empty glass of Wine Sofa's wine glass.

"Hey, fucker, YOU should walk faster!" Melancholy said, it's thick, wired, coiled body much tougher than Wine Sofa's. "We should've got them by now, but a certain special someone had to walk slow as fuck!"

"What?! I must keep my head clean and unbroken!" Wine Sofa said, taking one of it's sofa hands to clean it's head.

The squeak of the glass filled the tensed atmosphere as Wine Sofa's glass squeaked on.

"Anyway, we just got out of our dormant state." Wine Sofa stated. "Isn't that right, Feeling?"

"What?" Feeling asked, limping and waddling around.

Sounding very sleepy and stoned, Feeling didn't look good even with a tree as a whole body.

"See? Feeling agrees, asshole!" Wine Sofa said, cleaning itself.

"What?" Feeling asked, swaying side to side.

Puzzle rattled with an open mouth out of it's human skull. No sound came out, the rattling not helping at all.

The sculptures were in a heated argument, the little bugs watching the whole time.

"Damn, they're not working very well together." Bee said, fluttering his wings next to Ladybug and Butterfly.

Flying high up in the air, the three flying bugs along with the arachnid, Spider, watched and tried to avoid in the conflict.

"What?" Feeling asked.

"THAT'S IT!" Melancholy said, tackling Feeling to the ground. " 'What', my ass!"

The black coils socked the bushy texture on Feeling the tree sculpture. Wine Sofa was cleaning itself with Puzzle rattling like if it has never rattled before.

"What a rowdy bunch." Ladybug said, all 4 of them successfully avoiding the sculpture showdown. "Now we-"

"Eeheheheheheheh..." a blue portrait interrupted, laughing darkly as it's eyes focused on the bugs. "Give me any flowers... I'll let you pass... Promise..."

"Flowers?" Butterfly said. "We don't have flowers."

"Then, you can't pass." the blue portrait replied.

"What can we do to pass, then?" Spider asked.

"Flowers." the blue portrait said, it's eyes going all around in it's frame, but still focused on the bugs.

Suddenly, Feeling bashed into the portrait. The portrait felt the bushy feeling and started to chow down.

"Aha! Chow time!" the blue portrait said happily.

It then grew red as Feeling was being eaten. 'Alive...'

"Huh?" Feeling said groggily as it's head was being shaven. "AAAARRRRGH!"

The portrait exploded off the wall and off the tough hinges, the teeth of the portrait latched on Feeling. Bits of the black wall shot off with the tremendous force Feeling gave.

Running at full speed, Feeling ran right into Melancholy. A bone crunching sound heard as the two crashed into Puzzle.

* * *

**A/N: It's something, but it ain't much!**

**Thank you so much for reading! I will update again at least by the end of this weekend!**


End file.
